Vanilla Twilight
by kaylune
Summary: Persephone Lune and Fred Weasley met on Persephone's first day at Hogwarts. Since that day, they had become best friends. But, when they start to have feelings for each other, a question arises. Can something sacred survive during these dark times? (Major editing, will be updating once the editing is done)
1. The New Girl

_Hey, y'all. I'm Kay Lune, the author of this story (obviously). After a long time of not updating, I've decided to come back to the wonderful world of FanFiction. I'm planning on editing every chapter, then updating and finally concluding this story. I hope you all enjoy the edits. Bare with me! _

_All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Persephone._**  
**

* * *

The sun was too bright. The people were too loud. This seat was too hard.

Most importantly, I was envious of all the hugs and kisses. My parents dropped me off at the train station and like always, I had to fend for myself. Thankfully, I followed a family that screamed 'wizards' from a mile away. The way they were dressed was the way my parents dressed when they were in high school. Not a cute look. Not even back then. I'm just grateful I found my way to the platform.

People kept saying their goodbyes to their families and their hellos to their friends. Me? I sat in this uncomfortable sofa-like thing like a weirdo that had nothing else to do. My creeper levels were going extremely overboard. But, what else was I supposed to do? I had no one to say goodbye to or anyone to say hello to.

This was nothing new though. I was always the new girl. My father is a muggle and is a lieutenant for the military. My mother, in the other hand, is a witch. She worked as a healer so she was able to find a job practically anywhere. Because of my mom's magical talents and smarts, I was never behind on magic. To be honest, I was usually ahead. This past summer I had move from France to England, where my dad's boss promised not to move us again. That is why I am currently on the train to go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Anyways, I continue to be a creep and stare at people. It's not like they noticed anyways. That's the good thing about being the new girl. No one ever notices me.

I was starting to fall asleep when I heard the compartment door open. I didn't think much of it until I heard a girl say hi. I turned to look at whoever spoke to me. It was a small group of friends: a bushy blonde hair girl carrying a huge book that looked like _Hogwarts, A History_, a cute redhead with a lot of freckles spread across his face and a black-haired boy with round glasses that covered a beautiful pair of green eyes.

"Hi," said the bushy blond girl again as she waved.

I nodded at her. "Hello!"

She probably thought I was weird already. If she did, she didn't show it. "I'm Hermione!" she said as she put her hand out.

I shook her hand and smile. "I'm Persephone!"

She returned the smile. "This is Ron," she said as she looked at the tall redhead. "This is Harry," she added as she looked at the black haired boy.

Then the light bulb goes off. "You're Harry Potter!" I said before I could stop myself. I could feel my cheeks warming up and turning into a bright shade of red.

They began to laugh. "Yes, I am the Harry Potter," he said as he began to laugh even harder.

I place my hands on my face. What the hell was I thinking? Seriously. I haven't even arrived to Hogwarts and I am already making myself look stupid. Then I realized I was being rude.

"I'm sorry. I just realized that I am so rude. Would you like to sit down?" I asked as I waved my hands at the empty seats around me.

They smiled. "Finally she asks" said Ron as he took the seat in front of me.

I gave him a dirty look and stuck out my tongue at him. He began to laugh. "So, I am assuming you're new here?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. I was raised in America, but my father is in the muggle military. We moved a lot. I've gone to school in South America and Asia. Then I moved to France two years ago so I attended Beauxbatons. This past summer, my dad was relocated AGAIN here, which is why I'm talking all of you on our way to Hogwarts."

"Oh, there were some Beauxbatons students at Hogwarts last year" says Ron. "Lots of cute girls, I must say."

I rolled my eyes. That's the typical guy thing to say. "You are such a guy, Ron. Anyways, I was actually at Hogwarts last year for the Triwizard Tournament. My big sister was Fleur's best friend."

"That's why you looked familiar to me!" yelled Hermione as she jumped up and down in her seat.

I looked at her confused. I don't remember meeting her.

"You were Seamus' date, if I remember correctly," she said as she placed her book on the table.

Then I remembered that she saw everything. She saw what Seamus did. She was me slap him. She was the shoulder I had cried on. Thankfully, she didn't say what happened. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back as if she knew what I was thinking. I turned to look at Ron and Harry. "Yeah, I was Seamus' date."

"Oh, you're a fifth year then?" asked Ron.

"Yup. It's like I'm going to re-live last year except I'm actually going to be a Hogwarts student. I am really excited. I really loved Hogwarts!"

We continued talking and learning about each other. I really enjoyed talking to them. They were really cool, funny and great. We then changed into the not-so-cute Hogwarts uniform. I then realize that they wore red and orange on their uniform. Hermione then told me that was the color for Gryffindor house – the house they were in and the one I know wanted to be part of.

The train finally came to a not-so-smooth stop. I gathered my things and followed Harry, Hermione and Ron outside. It was dark at the train station, and it scared me a bit.

"You must be Miss Lune," I heard a deep voice say. I turned around and saw Harry hugging this huge man. "I understand that you are not a first year, but you need to be sorted into a house the traditional way."

I nodded. Harry, Ron and Hermione wished me good luck and then said goodbye to the giant, whose name was Hagrid. I followed the first years and Hagrid to our new home.

* * *

The Great Hall was breathtaking. It was a bit smaller than Beauxbatons' but probably much more beautiful. There were portraits and suits of armor everywhere. The ceiling was my favorite part of the Great Hall though. It was supposed to mimic the night sky, which was clear and full of bright stars.

Since I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me, I didn't notice that the group had come to a halt. I bumped into a first year that gave me the stink eye. I return the favor. I was not going to be treated like that by a tween. I started to focus on what was in front of me. I really wanted to know how everyone got sorted into the different houses. Maybe it was a test or just out of random? I just hoped that the head of the houses didn't just pick out of random like captains for a dodge ball game. That would have been really awkward.

An older woman wearing a beautiful silky gown was in the front of the podium with a stool next to her. On top of the stool stood an old, black witch hat. I then started to giggle at the fact that maybe we picked by names in the hat.

Out of nowhere, the older woman yelled "Asorta, Janie." A little girl with brown braids walked towards her and sat on the stool. The older woman placed the hat on her head. After a few minutes, the hat loudly yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

At that moment, I became really excited to be sorted. It looked so stressful, but interesting that the hat knew where you belonged. I felt like a kid in a candy shop. Finally, I heard my name be yelled through the hall.

"Lune, Persephone!"

I walked up the steps and sat on the stool. After a few seconds, or a millennium, whatever was longest, the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" I heard a loud cheer coming from the table to the left of me. I smiled as I got up and walked to the table. There stood Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling and cheering the loudest.

I am now a Gryffindor with friends. Yup, I was totally going to love Hogwarts.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was nothing like I had expected. I thought the common room would be relaxing and a bit sociable. Boy, was I wrong. The common room was a party ready to happen. There was so much commotion and talking and magic. People were hugging each other after a summer of not seeing other. Gossip was being told. Spells were shot. Games were played. I honestly couldn't keep up with all the craziness that was happening around me. That was until a very attractive red head fell on my lap.

"Do you have a map?" he asked me as he batted his eyes.

I glared at him. This boy was off his rocker. "What? Of course I don't have a map."

"'Cuz baby, I just keep getting lost in your eyes" said the attractive red head as he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, but somehow I couldn't help but smile. This boy was something else. Yet, somehow, I was interested on what this boy had to offer. "Were you arrested earlier?" I asked.

He smiled knowing where I was headed. "No, why?" he said in a seductive voice.

I placed my forehead on his and bit my lip. As seductively as I could (without being awkward, mind you), I bit my lip. "Cuz it's gotta be illegal to look so sexy."

His eyes widen and placed his face closer to me. We were so close that one move could mean our lips would be touching. At the thought, my heard began pounding through my chest as fast as a racecar. "I've just moved you to the top of my 'to do' list," he said as placed a kiss on my nose.

I placed my hand on his chest, and I began to move my finger around his chest. I then place my lips near his ear. "Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?" I whispered as kissed his neck.

He pulled back and smiled. "Oh baby!" he said. He began to laugh. "You are fun! I'm Fred Weasley, by the way" he added. "What is your name baby?"

"Mi amor, my name is Persephone Lune," I said as I gave him a cute smile.

He got off my lap. "Oh, you speak the language of romance? I like you a lot more now. Anyways, it was extremely nice to meet you" he said as he grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss on it. I shall see you around to flirt a little more." He then turned around and left.

Me? I couldn't move or breathe or say anything. That boy literally took my breath away and left me speechless. He was really something else. Yet, he reminded me of someone-

"Was my brother bothering you?" I heard Ron say. I looked up and saw him with a concern face.

"-Your brother?" I asked. Then I looked at Ron closely: the red hair.

As if he could read my mind, Ron responded. "That git is one of my older brothers. He is quite popular that one. Was he bothering you though?"

"Oh, no. He was just introducing himself. He likes the attention doesn't he?"

"Yup, him and George love the attention."

"Who's George?"

"My other brother, his twin"

I looked at Ron. Then I looked for Fred. He was standing next to a guy that looked exactly like him. "Identical twins that act identical," said Ron. "I'll see you later okay."

I nodded. I needed to get some rest. This has been some crazy day and I couldn't deal with any more crazy.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this story. **Please read and review! **_


	2. Boys

_Persephone belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to the wonderful queen, JK Rowling. _

* * *

I was already awake by the time my alarm went off. I probably only slept like three hours last night. When I'm really nervous and excited, I hardly sleep. You'd think that the new girl would get used to first day of class, but nope. I am always the same nervous and excited mess on every first day of class. I quietly gathered my things and headed to the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower, a nice face wash, make-up to cover my eye bags and adding a layer of my favorite lip gloss, I was finally ready to start my first day of class. I walked backed to the room to leave my shower stuff and get my school supplies ready. After placing everything in my shoulder bag, I gave myself a look-over in the mirror. Boy, I look so different. I wasn't used to the black uniform or the red and gold colors or the lion. Plus, I needed my trademark: my headband. I look at myself once again and I feel much better.

I hang my backpack by my shoulder and start walking down the stairs quietly. As I passed the common room, I looked around to see who was around. A few older students were already reading books while some of the younger students played chess. I heard my stomach grumble and decided that I really needed some food. As I was about to leave the common room, I heard Hermione call my name. I turned around and smiled at her, allowing her to catch up. It's weird having friends.

"Good morning, Persephone! How did you sleep?" she said cheerfully as she hugged me.

I was taken aback, but hugged her back. "Good morning, Hermione! I slept well. How 'bout you?"

"Morning 'Mione, Persephone" I heard Harry say as he raised his hand. Hermione and I smile and began to giggle.

Before we could say anything, we see Ron walking towards us. "Orning Harry, 'Mion, Perphone" said Ron sleepily. I could not hold in my laughter so I let it out. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at me.

"Morning guys! Let's go eat breakfast!" I said. "I have a feeling it's going to be a good day!"

"I'm not sure about the good day, but you got me at breakfast!" said Ron as he opened the door for us.

We weren't far from the Great Hall when I took a whiff of the aroma. It smelled like a good breakfast should. Back at my old school, all we had was healthy food. That meant no bacon. I hated how health-obsessed the girls were, but thankfully I was able to sneak some food into my room. While others had granola and yogurt for breakfast, I had bacon and eggs. Now, I can eat breakfast with normal, hungry people.

After arriving at the Great Hall, we sit down with our fellow Gryffindors. I sit next to Ron, while Harry and Hermione sit across from us. I grabbed a plate and stacked a few pancakes on it. I thought I was being a fatty when I realized that Ron had three plates around him stacked to its highest potential. Even Hermione had a good amount of food on her plate. I smiled as I placed my plate in front of me and soaked it with an unhealthy amount of syrup. As I was about to place a piece of the pancakes in my mouth, I feel an arm go around me. I turn to see who it is and I'm not surprised.

It was Fred. I then notice a ginger sit next to Harry, who I realized was George.

"Morning Mates!" they say in unison as Fred squeezes me closer to him.

I make a noise with my throat and Fred looks at me. I gave him a look then moved my eyes to my pancakes. I was trying to tell him that I wanted to eat my dang pancakes.

Whether he got the hint or not, he didn't show it. "Hey I just realized this, but you look a lot like my next girlfriend" he said as he moves my hair behind my ear.

I rolled my eyes and look at him. I guess I had to play along if I wanted to eat my pancakes. "Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot, Freddie?" I cutely asked. Heck, I even batted my eyelashes for dramatic effect.

Everyone gives us a weird look. Before I could say anything, Fred began to talk. "See why I love this girl"

George nodded.

"By the way Seffy, this is my other half, Georgie-Porgie," said Fred as he leaned across the table and pinched his brother's cheek. His brother slapped his hand away.

"Hi George!" I said as I waved at him. He waved back, obviously trying so hard not to laugh. "Wait, what did you call me?" I asked as I looked back at Fred.

"I called you Seffy since you called my Freddie. No one calls me Freddie without getting a new nickname."

"Well then, I guess you can call me Seffy since I am going to keep calling you Freddie," I said as I started to laugh. Fred then picked me up and placed me in his lap as if I was a little girl. I gave him a look, but before I could say anything, the older woman from last night showed up.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Lune, I understand that class hasn't started, but can you please not show your public display of affection to each other. You two can do that in the privacy of your common room," said the older woman. I quickly got of his lap. "Ms. Lune, I am Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor." She then gave me and everyone else our schedules. "See you in class, and I expect none of you to be late," she said as she continued to walk down the Gryffindor table.

"Persephone, it was nice seeing you again. George and I have class to attend and by that I mean, we have things to break before we are forced to learn," he said as he placed a kiss in my head. "Don't miss me too much."

At that, Fred and George got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

I looked back at Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"What was that about?" they asked.

"Long story…." I told them as I looked down. Great, Fred had somehow managed to eat my pancakes.

Hermione stood up. "We have Transfigurations first." Harry and Ron followed her actions. I quickly got a piece of toast and gathered my stuff too. I followed them to my first class and prayed for the best.

* * *

My stomach growled like a lion. I was hungry, well more like starving. Dinner didn't start until an hour and I was sitting on an armchair trying to finish my essay for charms. After going over the chapter for the fourth time, I finally found my concluding paragraph. I scribbled the last few sentences. I was finally done. I would look over it tomorrow. It wasn't due until next week anyways. As I started to put my stuff away, I got a glimpse of two red heads in the corner talking really seriously. I kept looking at them wondering what the boys could be up to. I heard a few stories from classmates on a few mischievous things they had done. As my mind wandered of to the land of what the twins could be doing, I heard my name in a familiar voice.

"Persephone, would you like to go eat with me?" I heard him ask. Even after all this time, I could never forget whom the voice belonged to. The voice belonged to my lovely ex-boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan. What had I done to deserve this? Oh yeah, trust guys with cute accents.

I got up and looked Seamus in the eye. "Seamus, I don't think it's such a good idea. I still don't trust you at all after what happened last year" I told him.

"Persephone, I changed. Trust me." Seamus said as he gave me the look. The same look he knew I couldn't resist. Little did he know that I have gotten immune to it after all the things he did to me.

"I'm sorry Seamus. After last year's events and occurrences, I don't want anything to do with you" I said as I stood up.

"Fine Persephone, be that way. Don't come crying to me if no one wants to be with you." he said as turned around and left with Dean Thomas. Dean gave me an apologetic look. I smiled and waved at him.

"What was that about?" I heard Fred say. I was startled and turned to look at him.

"Something pathetically stupid that happened before I left to France last term" I told him.

"What happened?" Fred asked as grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the nearest sofa.

"As you know, last year was the Triwizard Tournament. I came to support my sister. Since I was the only fourth year, I took classes with the Ravenclaws. The Yule Ball was getting close and I was at the library when Seamus asked me to the dance. I thought he was sweet and pretty cute so I said yes. At the ball, we got along great. We then became inseparable. Before I left back to France, I looked for Seamus to say goodbye. I saw him behind a pillar making out with my best friend, Carly. I was so angry that I yelled at him. He then has the decency to call me a bitchy slut that flirts any guy that talks to me. He then goes on and on about how I was such a tease for not having sex with him," I said as tears began to fall.

He placed an arm around me. "What did you say or do?"

I looked at him. "I told him to fuck himself to hell and to take Carly with him. I then kicked him in the balls and left."

"That was obviously the classy thing to do," said Fred as he squeezed me tighter. "He's a fucking arse, but don't worry about him. You are way too beautiful for him."

I began to blush and looked away. "You're too sweet."

I then hear a lion's growl and look at Fred. "How about we go and eat" he said as I heard his stomach grumble again.

I giggled and began to pet his stomach. "Alright, only because I don't want to be known as the new girl who didn't want to feed a Weasley brother" I said as I stood up.

He followed my actions and walked me to the Great Hall.

* * *

_Hope y'all liked it! Please, **please read and review!**_


	3. Boys, Crushes and Arses

_Good day my lovelies. I hope you are all enjoying your day. Here's the next edited chapter. _

_Let me leave this plate of cookies here. Enjoy! _

* * *

It has been two long weeks since the term started. I had a lot of pages to read, a lot of words to write and a Seamus to push off the Owlery. Why? He was being such an arse to me. He called me mean names, and "accidentally" pushed me. Accidentally my arse.

Other than Seamus, I was enjoying my time at Hogwarts. Everyone was so nice to me (well the Slytherins don't count) and I loved all my professors. Professor McGonagall and I even got along well. What was the best part? I was the second top student among the 5th years. The one person that was beating me was Hermione, but let's be honest. That girl is a genius.

George and I were roasting marshmallows in the fireplace because that's what cool people do. He was telling me stories of all the pranks he and Fred had committed and I couldn't stop laughing. Fred and George were the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has probably seen.

Out of nowhere I hear Fred yell to everyone to shut up. I turn away from the fireplace and find Fred next to Angelina. Angelina smiles at Fred. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman. Fred and George" she said as she nodded to the twins. They smiled at her.

She looked at her audience. "I am pleased to announce that next Saturday will be Gryffindor Quidditch team try-outs. You will have to provide your own broom and even veteran players have to try-out. Information will be posted up and if thinking of signing up, please write your name under the position you would like to play. Thanks for listening!" she said. Fred then placed his hand up and she used it to get herself down safely.

I looked at George. "Don't you and Fred play Quidditch?" I asked him as I put my marshmallow on my graham cracker.

"Yes 'mam, we play beaters" he said as he took a bite out of his 'smore. "You play Quidditch?"

"Nah, it isn't exactly my thing. I think I am a good flier, but I just completely suck at Quidditch" I said as I took a bite out of my 'smore.

"'Ello Georgie, Seffy," said Fred as he sat down next to me. He took my 'smore and took a big bite of it.

"HEY!" I screamed as he gave me back my 'smore.

"I added our name to the list Georgie" Fred told George, completely ignoring my protests and insults.

"Alright, Fred. Oh look who it is, I shall talk to both of you later" he said as he stood up and ran towards this pretty girl named Katie.

"Wanna take a walk around the lake?" Fred asked me as he stood up.

"I would love too" I responded as I stood up as well.

We walked out to the lake. We didn't talk on the way over there but I didn't mind. Fred seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"What's wrong Freddie?" I asked as I stop and turned to look at him. He turned at look at me.

"I think I am totally falling for this girl. But she's a Hufflepuff" he said.

"Really?! Who is it?" I asked. Fred and I had gotten personal lately. He's had a few crushes, but he told me that they were all intimidated by him. I wonder why.

"It's Hannah Abbott."

"NO WAY! She's like a hardcore goody-too shoes and you're like the popular class clown," I said as I stared at him, wondering if he was telling the truth. Then I realized that he seemed a little hurt.

Before I could apologize for being a little rude, he responded. "I know that. Maybe that's why I like her so much. She doesn't laugh at my jokes or the pranks I pull."

"She would be crazy not to go out with a guy like you," I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back.

We stopped hugging and looked around. "Freddie, maybe we should head back. It's starting to get dark."

He nodded. We didn't say anything on the way back to the common room. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but I was thinking that this whole Hannah Abbott crush was not normal. She was totally not like his past crushes.

* * *

The sun was too dang bright, which made the day hot. At least it was Saturday aka tryout day. Hermione and I walked with Harry, Ron, George and Fred to support them. We had both finished most of our assignments for the week anyways and were planning on starting our study guides. Yup, we were nerds.

The boys talked about Quidditch strategies and tips to make sure they would all have a position. Hermione and I, in the other hand, talked about what should go in our study guide. Finally, we arrived to the pitch. The guys walked towards the field while Hermione and I sat on the bleachers. After a few minutes, Angelina blew a whistle. She started to talk to everyone who was trying out. I wonder what she was telling them.

The Seekers went first. Only four people were trying out including Harry, who was the last one. Everyone took forever trying to find the Snitch. Harry only took five minutes. I guess everyone was right about how great he was as the seeker.

Keepers were next. Ron was also the last one. Everyone, except Ron, caught three out of the five throws. Ron caught all five. Hermione beamed at him. I gave her a look and she began to blush.

After the Keepers were the Beaters. No one was good as the twins. They swept everyone off the field.

The Chaser tryouts were last. Katie and Alicia were beast. They could do things to the Quaffle than the others couldn't do. Angelina then began to call out the team. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Katie and Alicia all made the team. That was obvious. They were all so talented! Angelina then thanks everyone that had attended the try-out and encouraged them to partake in the games to increase Gryffindor spirit.

As she continued to talk, Hermione and I climbed down the bleachers to get to the field so we could congratulate the new team. When we had finally arrived to the field, Angelina had dismissed them all. I quickly found Fred and pulled him into a hug. I then placed a small kiss on his soft cheek.

"Congrats Fred!" I yelled after I kissed him. "You guys were amazing!"

"Baby, what did Professor McGonagall say on the first day of the term? No public display of affection!" he said as he hugged me tighter. Finally we both let go.

I looked at him and began to laugh. "I'm sorry babe, I couldn't help not showing our PDA to everyone."

At that, I turn around to congratulate the rest of the team. I then see Hermione, Ron and Harry hugging each other. I smiled. "Hey guys, I'll see you at the common room! I have to go do something," I said. They nodded. I felt like I was intruding in their friendship and decided that they could use some time without me.

I decided to take the long way to the Gryffindor common room. As I passed the lake, I saw Hannah leaning against a tree with Fred over her. She had a huge, mischievous smile as she nodded. I have a feeling that Fred invited her to the party and that she knew he was going to invite her.

I became suspicious. Good girls can turn bad, right?

* * *

By the time I arrived to the common room, the party was up and about. The twins had managed to get food and drinks (who know, adult drinks) into the room. How they did it, who knows.

I walked over to the refreshment table where all the awkward kids stood. I sipped some butterbeer and creeped on people. Out of nowhere, this attractive guy with brown hair stood in front of me.

"Hey Persephone," he said with his deep voice. I bit my lip. He smiled. He was the type of guy that knew he was attractive.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Aren't you dating Weasley?"

"Which one?" I said in a flirty manner.

"Fred?"

"Nope."

At that moment he leaned in to the side of my head. He neared my ear. "A beautiful girl like you should not be just standing here then. She should be dancing in the dance floor." He then leaned back and stared into my eyes. "I'm Cormac McLaggen."

Shit, this boy was good. He knew the affect he had on girls. Heck, I bet his charm has gotten him with a lot of girls. I didn't care though. One dance wasn't going to kill me. "Sure, I'd love to."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the center of the dance floor. We danced without a worry in the world. As we danced we talked about each other. I found out he was a year above me, and was a full of himself. He didn't ask me about myself. All he talked about was his physical appearance, how charming he is and how girls are always over him.

I then caught a certain red head dancing with Miss Abbott. "Oh my gosh," I whispered.

"What?" said Cormac.

"I'm kinda tired. I'll see you around," I said as I turned around and left. Abbott looked a little too comfortable with Fred. And Fred wasn't acting like himself either.

Good girls can turn bad.

* * *

**Read and Review. **


	4. Hannah plus Fred equals Changes

_Mis amores! Thanks for keeping up with my story. This chapter has now been edited so enjoy! I realized that Fred has brown eyes instead of blue eyes so I changed it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new edits! Don't forget to read and review!_

_By the way, Persephone belongs to me. Every other character belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
_

* * *

The summer weather was finally being replaced with autumn weather and I couldn't be happier. I hated the summer. I hated the heat. I am more of a scarf, beanie and boots kind of girl. I love when I'm freezing. Thank you Mother Nature for finally getting rid of the heat. I love you.

Fred and I were playing an intense game of Exploding Snap during lunch. We had managed to eat everything of our plates as well our seconds. I also had finished all the work I wanted to get done that day. Fred, well, Fred never does his work.

"So what happened with you and Hannah?" I asked as my card exploded making all the black ink land on my face.

"I'm going to ask her out tonight," he said as he handed me a napkin that was close to him. "I really really like her."

"Really? What is it about her that makes you like her so much?" I asked as I wiped my face with the napkin. I reached into my bag rummaging to find my compact mirror. Once I found it, I placed it on the table with the mirror facing my face. I then wiped the black sticky ink off my face.

"I'm not really sure. She's cute, but there's something about her that is making me like her," he said as he gathered all the cards and placed them in a box.

Before I could say anything, the bell rang.

Fred placed the box in his bag and stood up. He faced me and gave me a smirk. "I'll see your beautiful face later tonight," he said as he winked at me. He turned to face the doors and walked towards the greenhouses.

Out of nowhere, I yelled at him. "I'll miss you honey!" People turned to face me, but I didn't care. People were always judging. I grabbed my bag and started to walk towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Right when I walk in, I saw Professor Umbridge talking to Draco Malfoy. God, the two people I hated the most were laughing about something stupid. Malfoy was wearing the ugly green tie and his stupid hair was messy. I don't understand why every Slytherin found him attractive. I guess it's the money.

Professor Umbridge was wearing her famous pink outfit. She is obsessed with the color pink. Don't believe me? I've never seen her not wear a pink outfit. I swear, I think her blood is pink as well.

I sat down in my usual desk behind Hermione. I got out my book, notebook and my quill. I sighed knowing how this class was literally going to suck. All we ever did was copy stupid things from our book. As if that was ever going to help us. Sometimes this class makes me want to punch someone in the face. Preferably Umbridge or Malfoy.

"Alright class, settle down, settle down" spoke the devil, I mean Umbridge. The class quickly got into their seats and began to flip the pages of their books. "Take out your books children and start reading chapter 5." She then sat down in her pink chair.

The class got really quiet and the only thing that was heard was the quills scratching amongst the papers. Then I heard Umbridge. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

Everyone looked up from his or her assignments to take a glimpse of Hermione.

"Professor, when do we plan to use actual magic in this class?" asked Hermione. I looked at her in disbelief. In the little time I've known her, she has never questioned a professors' assignment. She also had lady balls.

"We don't need to darling. No one will want to attack children like yourselves," Umbridge responded nicely. She smiled at Hermione and then blinked.

"What about Voldemort?" asked Harry as he glared at Umbridge. "He doesn't care if you're old or young. He will kill you. How will we stand a chance to survive if we don't practice?"

"Mr. Potter, Voldemort has not returned." said Umbridge as she stood up from her chair. She then slammed her hands against the table. "Voldemort has not returned, I can assure you."

"YES, HE HAS! I SAW HIM LAST YEAR AT THE LAST TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO CEDRIC DIGGORY?" yelled Harry as he stood up to face Umbridge.

The entire class then looked at Umbridge, wondering what her response would be. The Slytherins looked excited, knowing that this was not going to end well for Harry. The Gryffindors, in the other hand, feared the punishment that would face Harry.

"What happened to Mr. Diggory was tragic, and unexplainable but he was not killed by the Dark Lord," said Umbridge, trying to remain calm. And my trying, I meant trying. She was turning red like a tomato.

"SO YOU ARE SAYING THAT DUMBLEDORE IS LYING?"

"No, I am not Mr. Potter. Bu,t you had gone thought a horrible ordeal and well, Professor Dumbledore has become quiet….wiser as he grows older"

"YOU ARE A LIAR! VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED!"

"Detention Mr. Potter! I am also taking five points from the Gryffindor house. Keep going and I'll double your punishments," she said as she smiled at him. She knew she had won.

That right there was abuse of power. That right there caused me to want to strangle Umbridge. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang. Everyone quickly grabbed their items and scrambled out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe all the homework we have today" said Ron as he took out a few scrolls. "A foot on the usage of Moonstones for Snape, a foot and a half on Giant Wars for Binns and the stupid dream diary for Twelany."

"Actually, I only have homework for Snape and Binns. I am not taking Divination," I said. "Instead of Divination, I am taking Literature." I had always thought Divination was a stupid subject.

"And I am taking Arithmancy" Hermione said all happily. I looked at her if she was crazy. She just smiled at me as if I was the crazy one for not liking Arithmancy. I shrugged. We continued to walk towards the common room, but we spotted Fred and Hannah snogging the life out of each other.

"Fred, Hannah, please stop sharing your display of affection or I will take points of both houses" said Hermione. "There's a place for everything, but snogging in the hallway is not accepted."

Fred and Hannah quickly took a step away from each other. Hannah glared at us, and quickly ran away without saying a word.

Before anyone could say anything, Fred began to yell. "What the hell Hermione? What's your fucking problem?"

"Shut the fuck up you git!" Ron screamed. "You know the fucking rules. Hermione had the right to take away points from her own house when gits like you don't follow the rules."

"Whatever. Can you just leave already?" Fred asked. He then punched the wall.

"Let's go guys," Harry said as he walked off. He was already annoyed with Umbridge and didn't want to deal with more drama. Hermione, looking depressed, and Ron, red and furious, followed suit. I stayed behind.

I turned to look at Fred. "What was that about, Fred? You never cuss at Hermione. Maybe Ron, but never Hermione."

Fred turned to face me and gave me a mean, ugly look. He then pushed me against the brick wall. "Do you thin I care what you and your little gang think?"

"Fred! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You've turned into a complete asshole!" I said as I pushed him away from me.

He stumbled back in shock. "PERSEPHONE…PEOPLE CHANGE!"

I laughed. "EVER SINCE YOU STARTED GOING OUT WITH HANNAH ABBOTT YOU HAVE BEEN A COMPLETE ASSHOLE! YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THIS!"

"SO, NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT HANNAH CHANGED ME?! MAYBE HANNAH IS RIGHT ABOUT YOU. YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS OF THE LOVE WE HAVE FOR EACH OTHER! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME! BUT, I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!"

I slapped him in the face. "Wow, Fred. You really think that I am in love with you? Let me tell you something, I could never love a jackass like you. You got the girl you liked, and you changed. Obviously, Abbott is filling your stupid little brain of yours with complete lies, but you are too much of a dumbass to figure that out."

Before Fred could respond, I ran away towards the common room. There was no way in hell that Fred changed by himself.

I finally arrived at the common room and sat down in the closest empty armchair. I was furious at Fred for being a jackass. I was even madder for the stupid argument we had. Out of nowhere, I glimpse a certain red head near the fireplace.

I arrived at the common room. I sat down on the armchair. I was furious. I could not believe the pathetic argument I had with Fred. I see George next to the fireplace.

"Hey George! Did you know your twin is a complete arse?"

George turned to face me. "Tell me something I don't know. Ever since he started to date Hannah, he has been all mean and an asshole. None of our roommates like him anymore."

We remained quiet for a few minutes until George stood up. "I'll talk to you later Persephone. I've had a horrible day thanks to my wonderful twin."

I smiled at him and bathe him goodnight. There was no way in hell that Fred changed on his own.

* * *

Two months had passed. I was able to wear scarves, boots and earmuffs. I couldn't be any happier. Just kidding. I could be happier if I did not have a two and a half foot essay to write for my Literature class. Oh, and maybe if I could have my old Freddie back.

Fred and I had not talked for the past two months. He would give me mean glares when we passed each other in the common room or in the hallway. Hannah Abbott, in the other hand, would give me evil smirks every time I looked at her. Something did not feel right.

As I walked towards the library to work on that stupid, long essay, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw one of the twins.

"Hi Persephone" said Fred as I turned around.

I looked down. I really was hoping it was George. I just didn't like the tension that was between Fred and I. "Oh, uhm, hi."

Fred looked as uncomfortable as I did. "I'm sorry about the screaming fiasco we had a couple months ago. I should not have accused you of being in love with me and I should have not insulted you the way I insulted you."

I looked up into his beautiful caramel brown eyes in hopes to figure out if he was sincere or not. I then began to feel warm and fuzzy. Somehow, I felt that I should forgive him. "It's okay Fred, I completely forgive you"

"But you do have to admit that it sorta was your fault," he said right when I was about to hug him.

I stood there in mid-hug in complete shock. I could not believe he actually said that. "Excuse me? How would it be my fault?"

"If you weren't so jealous, you could give Hannah a break. She's a sweet girl and you would love her. Just stop accusing her of changing me."

"Fred, Hannah has changed you. I don't know how, but she has. Fred, please listen to me. You treat your twin as he was a piece of shit. That's not you. You are much better than this. The only reason I am telling you this is because you are my best friend," I begged.

"I guess we can't be best friends if you are accusing my girlfriend of changing me," said Fred as he placed his hands in his pockets.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to hold in the tears. "You are right. We shouldn't be friends. If you are going to choose her over me, then go on. You may know Hannah longer, but I know you better."

Fred opened his mouth to respond, but I ran away from him. I did not want him to see my cry especially when my tears were because of him.

* * *

**Read and Review!  
**


	5. Christmas with the Snake

_Here's is the edited version of Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy. I only own Persephone. Do not forget to read and review! _

* * *

I could not believe that it's been two months since I had talked to Fred, the best best friend I had ever had. It didn't seem that he missed me though. He was always seen with Hannah Abbott so I doubt he even thought of me. So much time had passed that I didn't even realize that it was two days before Christmas until Hermione pointed it out to me.

I was in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, Hermione and George. We were all talking about the Christmas holidays and what we had planned to do. Personally, I had no Christmas plans. My parents always worked so I would technically have to spend Christmas by myself. I didn't mention that though. After a few yawns from all of us, we realized that we should head back to the common room to get some rest.

I was dreaming of a certain red head when I felt someone shaking me. At first I thought it was my dream until I heard Hermione calling my name. I opened my eyes wide. "What?" I whispered not wanting to wake up our roommates.

"Harry had a nightmare that Ron's dad got attacked by a snake," whispered Hermione as she began to grab her bag and pack clothes in it.

"What does that have to do with me?" I whispered as I got up from my bed.

Hermione gave me a look. "That means that you are coming with us. Pack your stuff quickly."

Without hesitation, I changed into some decent clothes. "Accio bag" I whispered as I waved my wand. I then saw my bag coming towards me. I caught the bag, placed it on my bed, opened my drawer and placed random clothes in the bag without a care.

Five minutes later, Hermione and I ran down stairs to the common room. I spotted Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny around Professor McGonagall. I walked towards George, who opened his arms and embraced me. I could feel Fred glaring at me, but at the moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was the safety of Mr. Weasley.

"You are all exempt from class today. As it appears, Mr. Potter was correct about that snake bite dream he had," she said Professor McGonagall as she gave Harry a concerned look. "You will all be using the Floo Network to get to the Weasley home. No one other than myself and the headmaster will know of your location for the sake of your safety."

Everyone nodded and grabbed a hold of their bags. Before anyone could move, I heard my voice ask why I was going with the Weasley family, Hermione and Harry. Everyone turned to look at me, and I felt my face turn redder than the Weasley's hair.

"Ms. Lune, I just assumed you were part of this mischievous gang," said Professor McGonagall as she looked at all of us. "I always see you with either Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley or Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley."

"What about my parents?" I asked as I felt my face turned redder.

"They said it was fine. I gave them the essential contact information so that they could reach you."

I smiled at Professor McGonagall. "Thank you. I guess it's time for us to leave."

* * *

I hate traveling via Floo Network. I rather get punched in the gut than to travel through the Floo Network. To make matters worse, when I arrived, I fell on my face and landed on a dusty floor. I looked up to see George's hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Where are we?" he asked the others. The others shrugged as we waited for Harry, Hermione and Ron to arrive.

I just sighed in relief that this was not the Weasley house. The house was dirty, gloomy and smelled like rotten eggs. The stairs squeaked, the curtains had stains and the light bulb above us kept making noises.

"We are in Grimmauld Place," said a short, plunky woman who I quickly assumed to be Mrs. Weasley. She gave the twins a quick hug. She looked tired and sad with huge bags under her eyes. "Persephone, Hermione, you both will bunk with Ginny. Fred, George, Charlie will be bunking with you. Bill will be bunking with Ron and Harry," she said as she waved her wand and all of our bags went to the appropriate rooms.

Before I followed everyone to the rooms, I quickly hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for letting me intrude on your holidays. I really hope Mr. Weasley gets better."

"Persephone, you are not intruding. Now go on, you need to freshen up and eat."

I followed Hermione and Ginny to our room. We settled down and unpacked all of our stuff. We then walked back downstairs for breakfast. As I looked around the dining room, I noticed three older guys sitting down. As I sat down, they all looked up at me.

"Who are you?" asked the guy in the left.

"My name is Persephone," I said as I looked at all three of them.

"Oh. I remember you. Ron told me a lot about you. You used to go to Beauxbatons right?" the guy in the middle said.

"Yes," I said. I started to get nervous. I felt like we were playing a game of twenty questions.

"Well, I'm Percy," said the guy in the left.

"I'm Bill," said the guy in the middle.

"I'm Charlie," said the guy in the right.

"Well, hello!" I said. "Nice to meet all of you!"

I could not help but notice that all of the Weasley boys were very good looking especially one brother.

"We will be going to St. Mungo's after breakfast. Persephone, I assume you have used the Floo Network?"

"Yup," I mumbled as I took a huge gulp of my orange juice.

Before I knew it, we ended up at St. Mungo's. Harry, Hermione and I walked around the area to give the Weasley family time together. As we walked around, I saw a cute gift store.

"Lets go to the gift shop," I said as I walked towards the gift shop.

"Sure, lets go," said Harry as he and Hermione followed me.

When we walked in, I saw this cute teddy bear that held a heart that changed sayings. I obviously had to buy it for Mr. Weasley with a box of chocolate frogs. Harry bought him a box of licorice wands and Hermione bought him a bouquet of flowers that smelled like the favorite scent of the smeller and a balloon that changed colors.

When we got to Mr. Weasley's room, the entire Weasley gang was around Mr. Weasley. I followed Harry and Hermione as they placed their gifts on the table next to his bed and gave him a hug. I shyly walked in and placed the bear and the box of chocolate frogs with the rest of the stuff.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. I'm Persephone," I said as I held his hand. "I heard wonderful things about you. I hope you feel better so that we can talk about muggle stuff."

Mr. Weasley managed to let out a laugh. "Nice to meet you Persephone. I'm fine. I'm just shaken up that a snake would bite me. Thank you for the gifts."

When we returned to the house, the boys quickly ran upstairs knowing that Mrs. Weasley would ask them to help set the table. Luckily for them, I didn't mind at all.

"Girls, would you help me with dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure," Hermione and I said in unison. Ginny nodded.

* * *

The dining room was the definition of gorgeous, or was when the room was in better condition. The room was huge, with a long dark wooden table. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier that hanged right in the center of the room, with the lights giving out a bright light. Everywhere I turned, there were candleholders covered in wax since it seemed that they had not been cleaned in years. There were also cobwebs hanging from every corner.

I looked at the scene in front of me. The table was filled with different colorful foods, surrounded with smiling faces as the laughter echoed in the room. I felt like I was part of the family.

As I grabbed a second helping of mashed potatoes, Fred called out to me. "Persephone, stop being a fatass."

I looked up at him and started to glare at him. What the hell was his problem? I took a deep breath and just shook it off. I was not going to let that arse ruin my holidays.

After dinner, I went straight to bed. I was very tired and I could feel my eyelids being weighed down. When I got to bed, my head automatically went to my pillow.

I woke up to the wonderful aroma of pancakes, sausages and eggs. I took a huge whiff and quickly got dressed so that I would not miss breakfast. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was tasty, delicious and in huge quantity.

When I got downstairs, I saw that Fred was the only one downstairs. Thinking that Fred had not seen me, I started to quietly climb up the stairs, not wanting to make a scene so early in the morning.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he said as he turned to look at me.

I turned to look at him and glared at him. I walked back downstairs and sat in front of him. "Why don't you just fuck off?"

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Says the guy who has been a bloody arse to me when I haven't done shit to you. I don't deserve to be treated like shit when I haven't done anything," I said as I stood up. Before I climbed the stairs, I grabbed a box from my pocket and threw it to Fred's head. "Merry Fucking Christmas."

I didn't stay to see whether he caught the box or not.

When I got back to the room, I saw that Hermione and Ginny were awake. As they got dressed, I told them about my encounter with Fred. As we walked back downstairs, we tried to come up with reasons why he could be an arse, but none of our ideas made sense. By the time we got to the dinning room, I realized that we were the last ones, which meant I was stuck sitting next to Fred.

"Thanks for the gift," he whispered. I looked at him. "It was really nice of you to get me something like that especially after how I have been treating you."

"Whatever. I bought the gift before you turned into a huge arse," I said as I placed food on my plate. "Don't think I'm forgiving you so early."

"So, what are you kids going to do today?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We were thinking into going to town," said Ginny. "We thought that when you bought dad home, you two would like to spend some quiet time together."

"Thank you everyone, I really do appreciate that," she said as her eyes started to swell up. She grabbed a napkin and wiped the tears that were rolling down her bright red cheeks.

After breakfast, we quickly changed into our coats and walked to the muggle town. We all needed a well-deserved break from this crazy vacation. I just needed to get away from my urge to punch Fred in the face.

* * *

_Don't forget to read and review. _


	6. Secrets and the Elf

_I hope you all enjoy this new, edited chapter. Please read and review. _

* * *

We walked to the muggle town. The entire town looked like something out of a Christmas card. The town was covered thickly with the shiny white snow that had fallen just a few hours ago as the brightness from the Christmas lights reflected from the snow. The muggles that lived in the town were walking around, wishing each other a 'Merry Christmas' as they finished their last minute shopping expeditions.

I ended up taking the group to a small, old-looking bookstore. As the group dispersed, I found my way to the Shakespeare section, determined to find Romeo & Juliet, one of my favorite love stories.

As I skimmed through the shelves, I heard someone call my name. I looked sideways and saw Justin Finch-Fletchly, a Hufflepuff in my year, waving at me. He was three inches taller than me, had brown curly hair and he was the first person I met at Hogwarts when I came for the Triwizard tournament.

I walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Hey Justin. What are you doing here?"

Justin returned the hug. "We are on our way to visit my aunt, but decided to stop here and eat."

"Oh, that's cool," I said as we let each other go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me as he grabbed a book from the shelf.

I grabbed the book back and placed it where it belonged. "I'm staying with the Weasley family. We are also doing a bit of traveling."

"Must be very fun then," said Justin as he fixed his scarf.

"Yes. I never get bored either."

"I bet. Have you met my cousin Cormac?"

I gasped. "Cormac is your cousin?"

"Yup. He's right there," he said as he pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Cormac, strutting like if he owned the bookshop. "Cormac was asking about you so I'll let you two chat."

Before I could say anything, Justin called Cormac over and left to talk to his parents. I turned around to face Cormac.

"Hi Cormac," I scoffed.

"Hi Persephone," said Cormac as he hugged me tightly.

Before either of us can say anything, Fred walks into the aisle Cormac and I were standing in. "Hermione, Persephone," he said as he looked up to see us.

"Are we leaving?" I asked hopefully as I gave Fred a pleading look.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, we are. I thought Hermione was with you."

I shook my head no. "She's with Ron." I look at Cormac and give him a small smile. "I guess I'll see you when we return."

I was about to leave when Cormac grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. "I need to tell you something important," he whispered into my ear.

I look at Cormac with a confusion written all over my face. "This better be important, Cormac."

Cormac nodded. "Hannah has been putting love potions into Fred's drinks. I overhead Hannah and Justin talking about the potions and thought I should tell you."

I gasped. Everything now meant sense to me. "Do you know where the potion is?"

Cormac nodded again. "Of course I do. It's inside a red bottle inside her bag."

I hugged Cormac tightly. "Thanks so much Cormac. Merry Christmas!" I then gave him a kiss in the cheek and walked towards Fred, who just gave me a glare.

I felt two bodies on top of me as I opened my eyes. "Merry Christmas," yelled a very happy Hermione and Ginny. I began to laugh as I jokingly pushed them off my bed. I put on my slippers and ran downstairs with Hermione and Ginny, excited to open our gifts.

When we reached the living room, we noticed a smiling Mr. Weasley sitting down on an armchair, with his arm around Mrs. Weasley. "Hello everyone," said Mr. Weasley as he opened his arms.

Ginny ran towards Mr. Weasley and hugged him. The rest of the Weasley gang followed. It was a beautiful, silly moment as the Weasley gang trying to push each other away. Yet, every single one of them had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Hi Sirius, Lupin" I heard Hermione say. I turned around, confused on who Hermione is talking too. Standing in front of me were two men, a really tall busy haired man with ragged clothes and the other man was smaller, with dark circles under his eyes and less ragged clothes.

"This is Persephone," said Hermione. I hugged both of them after remembering Harry telling me about his godfather and his favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Both of men hugged me back, laughing at how spontaneous I was. After letting go, I made small talk with both men, wanting to learn more about their fight against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named.

"Sirius!" I heard Harry say as I turned to see him running down the stairs. I stepped away so that Harry could hug his godfather. When Harry hugged Sirius, I walked away to give both of them some time to catch up.

I awkwardly walked towards the sofa. Everyone knew each other since everyone in the room was intertwined somehow. I was the oddball here and I could feel my eyes begin to water. No matter where I was, I always felt like the new girl. As I wiped my eyes to hide the tears, I heard someone call my name.

"Persephone!" I heard someone say. I looked up to find Mr. Weasley calling my name with his arms open, telling me that he wanted a hug. I got up, smiled and walked towards him, giving him a huge hug. "Persephone, I need you to know that you are part of this family. Don't think that you are an outside," he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead as if he had read my mind.

I smiled at Mr. Weasley. "Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands towards her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. "Alright, let's open presents."

Everyone began to throw boxes and wrapping paper around the room as if we were looking for treasure. Unlike everyone else, I opened my gifts with precision, not wanting to destroy the beauty of the wrapping paper and bows. Hermione had gotten me a book, Mrs. Weasley made me a Gryffindor sweater, four boxes of Beattie Botts from Ron, a pair of earmuffs and mittens that change color from Harry and a huge goody bag of Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke items from George and Fred. Oh, my parents sent a paw print necklace.

As everyone else continued to open presents, laugh and play with their gifts, I could not help but smile. Everyone looked so at ease as if there was no care in the world. I felt so happy and joyful knowing that I was surrounded by such a wonderful, caring group of people that I now consider my family.

The rest of the holidays went smoothly and passed to quickly for our liking. I was disappointed that vacations were not longer, but the creepy house elf was too creepy for me. I told Hermione that I was tempted to lock the elf in the closet, but ended up getting yelled at. Ron told me that she was fighting for elf rights and that was the last time I would bring up the creepy house elf in front of Hermione.


	7. Love and Truth

**Persephone belongs to the amazing me, haha. Just Kidding about the Amazing Part. Haha. Uhm, the rest of the Characters belong to JKR, and I am not her. If I was, I would be in London cuddling with Rupert Grint, that super cute boy(: haha. But I am not. Sad face.**

**Please Read and Enjoy. And Review on how bad this story sucks, is good or whatever. Even if its just to say hi! Haha,**

**-passes Chocolate frogs around- **

**So here we go!**

* * *

We floo'd back to Hogwarts. I stepped out of McGonagall's fireplace.

"Please don't leave any ash on the carpet" she said without bothering to look up at us. I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it to the Gryffindor tower. It felt pretty good being back at Hogwarts. As I passed the Great Hall, I noticed that Professor has gotten crazy with the decrees. The new one said that teachers weren't allowed to teach anything that wasn't in there teaching pathway. I was annoyed. This lady was completely sicko.

A few days later, we were in the common room, discussing how we are all going to fail our DADA O.W.L.

"I got an idea!" Hermione said. "Harry you can teach us, and we can sort of make it to the club. What do you say? We can tell people about it"

Ron and I looked at each other. "It's a great idea," we both said.

Harry didn't think it was such a good idea. He already had to do double potions with Snape and didn't want more in his plate. We finally ended up convincing him.

* * *

We were at Hog's Head, and Hermione had finished discussing what the club would be about. She made everyone sign their name on this list, which would show who told Umbridge if they got caught.

I saw Hannah walk towards the bathroom. "Hey, be right back" I told Ron. He nodded. I followed her to the bathroom.

She was already inside the stall, and I asked her. "Hannah do you have a pad?" I asked her.

"Yea, check my bag" she said. Stupid git, she should have known not to trust me.

I saw a red bag and I opened it. There is was, a red bottle with something glittering inside. I put it in my pocket. "Never mind Hannah. I do have one" I said as I walked out. I didn't even bother to listen to what she had to say.

The Hog's Head was empty except for Fred, Harry, Ron and Hermione. I waved at Fred and walked to Hermione.

"Hermione, I need your help" I told her.

"With what?" she asked me with a puzzled look in her face. I told her about everything. "So think you can help me?" I asked her.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do" she said as she raised her hand for a hi-five. I raised mine and gave her a hi-five.

* * *

We were in the girls bathroom, that one that Moaning Myrtle roams and haunts. There were books all around us, with many ingredients. Hermione and I had spent the Saturday in the girls bathroom, determined to find a cure to Hannah's love potion.

"Alright, I found out the cure to Hannah's love potion. You just have put one drop of this in Fred's drink during dinner. It should manage to get rid of the spell" she said as she passed me a clear bottle with some blue liquid inside.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! Thanks so much!" I said as I hugged her tightly. We separated and gathered all the stuff, leaving no evidence that we had just made a potion in the bathroom. We headed to the common room to leave the stuff. In the common room I saw Fred and George arguing. That was going to end tonight.

* * *

"Is someone sitting here?" I asked Fred, wondering how exactly I was going to add the potion to his drink.

"No, you can sit here Persephone" he said, not even bothering to look at me. That stupid git. I sit down and listen to the conversation him and Alicia are having.

We all started to eat. I was halfway through my meal when I get the perfect opportunity to slip a bit of potion into his drink. He was having a heated argument with George and Alicia, and I quickly grabbed the bottle from my pocket. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and when I saw that no one was watching, I added a bit. I then put it back into my pocket. Fred soon turned around and grabbed his goblet and drank.

I was watching him gulp his drink when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. It was McGonagall.

"Come with me, Ms. Lune, Mr. Weasley" she said. We stood up and followed her into her office. I turned around to see the high tables, and Umbridge was staring at us with curiosity.

We arrived at McGonagall's office. "Ms. Lune, will please explain what you put into Mr. Weasley's goblet during dinner?"

I looked down and started to blush. I could feel Fred staring at me. "See, uhm, Fred had changed a lot since, well, uhm, he had started to date Hannah Abbott, and well uhm, I sort of became suspicious that he started to change a few days once he started to date Hannah, and uhm over the holidays, Cormac Mclaggen told me that uhm, he had overheard Hannah telling Justin Finch-Fletchly that she had put a love potion in Fred's drink so that uhm, he can do whatever she pleased" I continued to look down.

"I shall be right back so Ms. Lune, Mr. Weasley, stay here" she said as she headed out the door.

"HANNAH DID WHAT TO MY DRINK?" I heard Fred scream. I looked up. "I cannot believe that bitch did that to me, first of all, I never liked her. She offered me a gill water one day after Quidditch Practice and well, there are parts of my memory that are missing" he added.

We didn't speak at all after that outburst by Fred and twenty minutes later, McGonagall came back with Snape, Hannah, and Justin.

I looked at Fred who was giving Hannah mean glares. If looks could kill, Hannah would be dead.

"Professor Snape, do you have the Veritaserum?" McGonagall asked. Snape nodded and pulled out a crystal bottle with a clear liquid from his pocket. I looked at McGonagall. She had taken out four goblets and a bottle of pumpkin juice. She added pumpkin juice to each goblet, and asked Snape to add some Veritaserum to each goblet.

"Drink up everyone" she said. We all drank everything that was in our goblets. "So Ms. Abbott, what exactly did you do to Fred Weasley?"

"I had a huge crush on him since last year when he saved my life, and well, I was hoping that this year I can make him like me. The year started of well, to me anyways, when he helped me with my trunk in the train. We made small talk and I knew I would be able to make him like me. But the next morning I saw him flirting with Persephone and I told Justin that she was going to take him away from me, and he tells me that Cormac saw Fred sitting on Persephone's lap, flirting the evening before"

"Fred and I don't like each other that way. We are just friends" I interrupted. This girl was completely head-to-toe obsessed with Fred.

"Lune, stay quiet. Abbott, continue with the story" McGonagall said.

"Well, I noticed that Fred and Persephone were becoming really good friends and they were always together and I got really jealous because I really did like Fred and I didn't want her to take him away from me. I told this to Justin who told me that I should make a love potion and put it in his drink, and he said it jokingly of course. But it was not such a bad idea, but the thing was that we were in different houses and I could not sit in the Gryffindor table without being questioned. So, I managed to get the Gryffindor Quidditch practice schedule and I managed to make a large quantity of love potion, so I put a little bit on a bottle of gilly water. I ran to the locker rooms and his till I saw Fred walk out by himself. I ran to him and said hi. We made small talk till I gave him the bottle. Since then, I give him a bottle of gilly water each day to make sure the love potion does not wear off. I told him to hate Persephone and a lot of other stuff so that we could be together"

"Is this the truth Mr. Finch-Fletchly?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes" Justin said as he looked down.

"I cannot believe you did that Hannah" said Fred. "Do you know the damage you caused? My brothers and sister hate me and so do my friends" I looked at him when I said this.

"Abbott, Finch-Fletchly, I will not suspend you but you have detention with me for the next two months and 150 points will be taken off your house, per person" she said. "Now, head out to your common rooms please"

We all walked out her office. Fred and I take a different direction so that we won't be anywhere near them.

"Fred. I really am sorry" Hannah said. Fred ignored it. "Let's go" he said as he grunted. I followed him.

We walked towards the tower, but we didn't say anything. Finally Fred spoke.

"I am really sorry with the way I have been acting" he said. "I shouldn't have been acting like such a dufus."

"It's not your fault Freddie. I should have intervened as soon as I became suspicious, well more. And I know that you couldn't control it" I said as I put my arm around him.

"Well, don't feel guilty Seffy" he said as he put his arm around me.

"I'll try not to Freddie" I said. "And its not your fault some psychotic, obsessed Hufflepuff fifth year was infatuated with you."

"True. It isn't my fault that I am so incredibly sexy and hot" he said. I began to laugh.

"Whatever keeps your self-esteem high Freddie" I said. He laughed. We were soon in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Thanks Persephone" he said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and kissed him in the cheek.

"It was my pleasure Freddie" I said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. As you probably can tell already, Persephone doesn't really hang out much with Ron, Hermione and Harry, but they are still best friends. Please review and tell me how I can improve this story, and maybe a cheesy or perverted pick-up line that I can use for Fred(:**


	8. First Kisses

**All right, as you know, I am not JKR because if I was, I would be in England filming HP & DH, flirting it up with all those hot stars;)**

**Haha, whoop whoop. Oh, Persephone belongs to me.**

**Hope you like it(:**

* * *

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and it was snowing. There seemed to be much more stress in my life, due to the fact that we almost take the O.. Even I, who never had trouble keeping up with homework, was working as hard as Hermione, who was taking the hardest classes and the most.

I finished all my homework the night before, so that I would have a relaxed weekend. Hermione had also finished her work but because Harry had occumenlancy lessons with Snape, she had to help him out with that and his work, and well Ron, he just likes to do his work with Harry.

Because of that, I was stuck going to Hogsmeade with Fred. I grabbed my coat, my beanie and my scarf and walked out. Fred and I had made plans to spend the day together to catch up.

I arrived in the common room, and there I saw Fred picking on Ron.

"Freddie, leave Ron alone!" I said as I smacked him, playfully of course, on the head. He turned to look at me.

"Why? I mean it's the gits fault that he has to stay here" he said as he gave a nuggie to Ron.

"FRED, STOP IT!" Ron screamed. I pushed Fred away from Ron.

"Do you guys want anything?" I asked as I tried to keep Fred from Ron.

"A new brother" Ron said looking at Fred.

"You have like four more" said Hermione all giggly. Ron looked at her. "Oh shut up Hermione" he said as he turned around and started to do his work.

"Can you get me some chocolate balls?" asked Harry. "Sure Harry!" I said as I turned around and grabbed Fred by the arm.

"Fred, hurry up" I said. "Fine, fine mom" he said in a childish voice.

As soon as I got outside, I got cold. Fred put his arm around me. We were laughing and shivering and joking our arses of till we got to Hogsmeade.

"Lets go to Honeydukes!" I said. "then I won't forget to get the chocolate balls for Harry, and I could by something for Ron and Hermione"

"Alright, I want some chocolate balls as well" he said as he pulled me towards Honeydukes. We went in, and the fresh aroma of chocolate, candy, and sugar filled the air. Everywhere I turned, there were different candies, of all sizes and colors. It looked like a rainbow exploded in here.

I quickly got some chocolate balls for Harry, sugar quills for Ron and licorice wands for Hermione. I looked around for Fred. I found him gathering his chocolate balls. I walked towards him.

"Let's head on to Zonkos and then to Three Broomsticks and we head back to the castle?" he said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to Zonkos. I guess it wasn't much of a question but an order.

We arrived at Zonkos, Fred's favorite place in the entire world. I walked in and soon enough, Fred was out of my sight. I walked around Zonkos. There were so many fun things. I was playing with a bouncy ball that changed color when it hit the floor and could bounce up to 100 ft in the air.

"You know, one day Georgie and I are going to have joke shop that is bigger than Zonkos" I heard Fred whisper in my ear.

"I know you will Freddie. You and George have many good items that make Zonkos seem like amateurs," I said as I turned around. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, I bought enough goodies to last till the next trip" he said.

"Alright, to the Three Broomsticks" I said as I grabbed Fred's arm and dragged him out of Zonkos. It was not an easy task. We finally managed to get there without having to kill each other.

We quickly found a booth and we ran to it so that no one would get it. "We are so freaking weird," I said as I sat down.

Fred sat opposite from me. We made small talk till the waitress finally came. "What do you want m'dears?"

"A French vanilla cappuccino and a coffee" said Fred before I could order. The waitress left. I looked at Fred with a what the heck face.

"What? You told me that you love French-vanilla cappuccino" he said as he looked at me. I was dumbstruck. He actually remembered that.

"I didn't think that you would remember…" I said as I looked down. I started to blush. I couldn't believe that I thought that my best friend would forget the simple things.

"Persephone, I remember everything you tell me. To every inch of the detail" he said as he stood up and sat next to me. "You love the color blue, you love the beach, your dad is in the muggle military, your mom is a witch, your birthday is on June 20th. I remember all the little things and the big things"

I looked at him. "I am sorry Freddie. I wasn't a good friend thinking that you would have forget" I said. I started to blush much more.

"Seffy, its okay" said Fred. I looked up at him and he smiled. "You're my best friend till the end of time" he said.

"Pinky promise?" I asked him as I stuck out my pinky.

"Pinky promise" he said as he wrapped his pinky around mine.

* * *

"Hi Ron, Harry, Hermione" I said as I dropped a bag in the table. They looked up at me. "I bought you all candies and some butterbeer"

They all looked at each other and then at me. Soon enough, Ron and Harry were attacking the bag. I started to laugh.

"Boys…" Hermione muttered under her breath as she took the bag away from them and took out everything that was in there. I decided to leave them at it.

* * *

It was Monday, February 9th, which meant one thing. D.A meetings. Fred was waiting for me in the common room as I ran and left my stuff in the dormitory.

As I soon as I got downstairs, I noticed that we were going to be late. I told this to Fred and we ran towards the Room of Requirement.

We went in and noticed that they had barely started. We learned how to produce a strong shield charm. I managed to do a good one after I got hit with golf balls by Fred.

The meeting had ended and I felt much more positive. I walked out with Fred, and we were the last ones, well other than Harry and Cho. Harry was cleaning up and Cho was looking at a picture of Cedric. We had barely left the corridor when I forgot that I left my scarf in the Room. I ran back, and saw that Harry and Cho were kissing. I didn't want to ruin their moment so I quickly left, leaving my scarf and the kissing teenagers behind them.

"Where is your scarf?" asked Fred when he saw me.

"I couldn't get it" I told him.

"I'll go help you get it" said Fred as he turned and started to walk towards the room.

I grabbed him by the hand. He turned and looked at me. "Harry and Cho are kissing in their and I didn't want to interrupted" I told him.

He looked at me. "Really?" he asked in amazement. "That boy is a player" He started to laugh.

I playfully hit him in the chest. "Oh, shut up. Are you jealous because a fifth year is getting more action that you?" I asked playfully.

He made an angry face. "That was low" he said as he started to walk to the tower.

"Freddie, I am sorry. I was just joking around, I didn't mean it" I said as I ran behind him. Fred quickly turned around and put his arms around and spun me around.

"FRED! LET ME GO!" I said as I started to hit him in the arm.

"I don't think so" he said as he laughed. I kept moving around in Fred's arm so that he would let me go.

"Stop it Seffy or I am going to drop you" he said. "No" I replied back. "Fine, have it your way" he said as he dropped me. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down. He ended up falling on top of me.

"OUCH!" I said.

"Your fault!" Fred said.

"Uh hum, was I interrupting something" I heard Harry say. I looked at him, look at us. He was smiling, trying hard not to laugh.

"Actually Harry me'boy" said Fred. I looked at Fred. "We were about to shag when you interrupted us" he added.

"HELL NO!" I said as I pushed Fred off me. "Not even in your dreams"

"But in your dreams yes" he said as he started to laugh. I got up and after I did, Fred did to. We looked at Harry who was laughing.

"Shut up Harry" I said. "So how was the kiss with Cho?"

He stopped laughing and got red. "It was uhm, nice" He started to walk off. I knew he would tell me later, so I let him leave. Fred, in the other hand, wasn't so happy. He wanted to hear the details.

"Why did you let him go? I wanted to hear the juicy details" he said as we started to walk.

"It's his business not ours" I said as I brushed the dirt of my uniform.

"You are just saying that because he is going to tell you later"

"That's beyond point. He is going to tell me because he wants to, not because I am forcing him to tell me."

"Whatever…."

I rolled my eyes. Boys. "Have you ever gotten your first kiss?" I asked. I soon felt stupid for asking.

"Yup," said Fred all cool.

"Who was it?" I asked him.

"Hermione"

"Granger?" I asked in shock. It did not seem that Hermione would ever put her lips on Fred's.

"Yup"

"No way"

'Your right…haha. She's cute and all but she can be a feisty one" he said as he started to laugh.

"So who was it?"

"Katie Bell" he said.

I wasn't as shock as I thought I would be. They used to be really good friends till she started to date George and now she and him are always together, remembering when I caught them snogging each other in an empty corridor.

"Seffy?" I heard Fred say. I looked at him, knowing that I let my mind wander. "What?"

"Have you gotten your first kiss?" he asked me.

I started looked down. I felt myself blushing. "No" I muttered.

"Really?" he asked all surprised.

I looked at him. "Why do you sound all surprised?"

"You are actually pretty cute, and I doubt you know this, but you have like ten guys after you" he said. I stared at him.

I started to blush even more than possible. "Really? Wow. Too bad that I don't like anyone, and reality I don't wanna date."

"So you are really serious that you have not gotten your first kiss?" Fred asked.

I turned to look at him. "Freddie, I am serious. I have never been kissed"

He looked at me and put his arms around my waist. He pulled me towards him and placed one hand on my cheek.

"You are extremely beautiful" he whispered. I did not break eye contact. I noticed that his face was really close to mine. Was he going to kiss me? "Too bad I am not going to be your first kiss." Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and let me go.

"What the fuck Fred?" I asked.

"I don't know, I always wanted to do that on someone who hasn't been kissed" he said.

"I'm happy to know that I am just a guinea pig" I said as I started to run towards the tower. I turned my head and saw that he was chasing me. I soon saw the portrait and when I was close enough, I said the password and jumped in. Fred did the same thing. He tackled me, playfully, to the sofa and started to tickle me.

"You know that I freaking love you babe" he said as he got of me.

"I love you too babe" I said as I pushed him of the sofa. He looked at me. "Bitch"

"Yup," I said. "I'm the bitch you can't live without" I added as I helped him get off the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Alright then, leave some review please. Oh, just in case you don't know what a noogie is, its when someone grabs your head and with a fist, rubs your head and messed up your head, and pending how hard the person rubs, it can hurt. **

**So hope you liked this chapter! By the way, I am not going to be updating as much as I used to, and once I go back to school, it will be once a week.**


	9. Idiotic VDay

**_I am not JKR so all the characters belong to her, except Persephone. If I was JKR, I would be snogging Rupert Grint, or Dan Radcliff, or the twins, or Cormac, or Percy or Tom Felton or Oliver Wood, or well you get my point. Happy New Years!_**

**_Thanks to Di14 and xfuture-mrs-weasleyx whose reviews make me smile and the reason why I keep updating(: Oh, and to by bestie Nancy who is reading this, but doesn't comment._**

**_-passes Candy canes out-_**

**_Back to the story…………._**

* * *

I woke up all jumpy. I felt like this week was going to be filled of drama. I looked at my calendar. It was Wednesday, February 11. Fuck. Valentines Day was on Saturday. My least favorite holiday, which to me, it shouldn't even be considered as a holiday.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower and changed into my uniform. When I arrived back in my room, Hermione was there brushing her hair and Lavender and Parvati giggling in the corner. They were so annoying, and I could see that Hermione was annoyed as well.

"Hermione, want to go eat breakfast?" I asked her as I grabbed my book bag, and Romeo & Juliet book that I needed to Literature (A/N: They study all kinds of Literature). She nodded her head and grabbed her stuff. We walked off together to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were already seated, halfway through their meal. We sat down across from them, and right when I had poured orange juice in my goblet, a rolled-up newspaper bounced of my head.

"Ouch," I said as I started to rub my head. I looked at Hermione who had picked it up.

"Ten death eaters have escaped from Azkaban" she said bluntly.

"WHAT?!?!" Harry and screamed. I gulped my food down hard. She told us how they broke out and how the ministry believe it was the thought of Sirius Black. I started to laugh. Right then and there, I knew that this ministry was pretty much….stupid.

Just when I was about to say this, Hagrid appeared.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Jus' busy, yeh know, usual stuff- lessons ter prepare- couple o' salamanders got scale rot- an' I'm on probation," he mumbled.

"YOUR ON PROBATION?" said Ron, all loudly. I took a deep gulp from my juice. "Sorry- I mean- you're on probation?" whispered Ron.

"Yeah," said Hagrid. Professor McGonagall arrived. "Excuse me everyone, Hagrid, Dumbledore would like a word with you" she said. They walked away, whispering on what Dumbledore might tell them.

"I do not like Umbridge, and your ministry is pretty stupid" I said as I took another bite of my pancakes.

"Welcome to our world" said Ron. We all started to laugh. Ron and Hermione started discussing about the death eaters, when I noticed that Harry was looking at the doors. I looked at the direction he was looking at, and I saw why he was looking over there. It was because of a certain Hufflepuff named Cho Chang.

I turned to look at him, and he turned and looked me. He started to get red.

"Ask her out" I mouthed.

"What if she says no" he mouthed back.

"Your Harry James Potter, you take risks. Do it. And it goes perfect because its Valentines Day and a Hogsmeade trip" I mouthed back.

Harry stood up. "I'll be back later" With that, he left.

I finished eating my breakfast, and I saw that Ron and Hermione were nowhere near finished and we still had twenty minutes left before class.

"I'll meet you guys in class" I said as I stood up and grabbed my stuff. I walked out the Great Hall and started to walk Transfiguration. I felt someone put their arm around me. I turned and saw that it was Fred.

"Hi babe" he said.

"Hey" I replied. "Where's your brother?"

"Snogging the lights out of his girlfriend. What else?" he replied with a smirk.

"Haha, nice"

"Wanna go snog the lights out each other?" he asked. I hit his chest with my elbow.

"You wish" I said.

"Yes, yes I do"

We continued to talk and laugh and hit each other till we arrived to McGonagall's class.

"Well, this is where I leave you my princess" he said.

"Why, thank you my prince" I said. I started to giggle.

"Ms. Lune, Mr. Weasley, please, I just had my breakfast" I heard McGonagall say. I turned around and there she was, fixing a mirror that was falling down. She walked back to her desk.

As I saw her walk away, I started to laugh, "Yes Mr. Weasley, stop it"

"Ms. Lune, I shall be giving you detention if you keep mocking me"

The bell rang.

"I'll see you later my princess," said Fred as he turned and started walking to his class. I walked towards my desk and sat down, with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

It was finally Saturday. I was in the Great Hall eating breakfast by myself. Hermione and Ron had to help out with the ball that was going to happen tonight and Harry was going to go to Hogsmeade. We were all going to meet here though at four.

I was enjoying a peaceful breakfast of chocolate chip waffles covered completely with syrup and there was warm milk in my goblet. I see Fred walking in and he spots me. I was in awe on what he was wearing. A pink sweater, with a red scarf, slacks and white converse.

"You look adorable," I said as I put down my fork.

"Why do I? I haven't seen myself in the mirror" he said with a huge smirk in his face.

"Sure bob"

"I'm Fred, not Bob Seffy. Do I have to take you to the Madam Pomfrey?" he said.

"Shut up"

"Don't tell me your going like that?" he said as he looked at me. I looked down. I was wearing my pj bottoms, with slippers and a wrinkled shirt. Then I remembered that I had no plans till four.

"Going where?" I asked as I looked at him.

"To Hogsmeade. Duh" he said.

"I'm going at four to meet up with Ron, Hermione and Harry"

"No, your coming with me right now, and then we will meet Harry, Ron and Hermione and then we shall go to the ball together tonight"

"What? When were these plans formed?" I asked. I really did not remember making these plans.

"Since now. Now, we are going back to the common room, where I am going to wait for you while you change into some decent clothes.

"Fine," I said. I finished my meal and we walked off the common room, where like Fred said, he would wait.

I was in my dormitory, going through my clothes. I didn't know what to wear, and I really did not care. I ended up choosing to match with Fred, so I put on my red skinny jeans, a black sweater, a pink scarf that belongs to Hermione, and my white converse. I brushed my hair and made it into a side ponytail.

I walked downstairs and saw Fred. He whistled at me.

"Look at the sexy girl coming down the stairs" he screamed. Many people started to turn to look at me.

"Shut the fuck up" I said as I grabbed him by the arm. We walked towards Hogsmeade. It wasn't as cold as the previous trip. We walked around, and decided to go to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

We walked to this big tree and sat down under it. I leaned back to it and Fred followed. I then heard Fred fake yawn. I turned to looked at him and I saw that he was smirking and trying to put his arm around me. I allowed him.

"You're a really stupid git, you know that right?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"But I am your stupid git" he replied.

"Shut up"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You used to write a lot to your parents and now you don't. Why don't you?" I sat up straight.

"My parents moved and well, they thought it would better that I wouldn't know." I said. "My mom is really into wizard history and stuff and she could be useful to the Dark Lord, so that's another reason why we moved around a lot. My mother and father never believe he was actually dead. So, I don't know where they are."

"I am really sorry that I asked that" Fred said as he sat up straight. He put his arms around me.

"It's alright Freddie, you were just curious. Curiosity never killed that cat"

"True, but the cat killed curiosity" he said. I began to laugh. Stupid Fred. He knew exactly how to make me smile.

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!!!!!!! If you have any ideas how to make this story better, don't hesitate to review(: Please read my other story, Backstabbing Never Seemed So Much Fun.**


	10. Valentine

**All characters belong to JKR, of course, Persephone belongs to me though. If I was JKR, I would be in England right now, making sure the director makes the movie much more like that book, unlike the 6th one. Uhm, I hope you enjoy it(: Tell your friends about it :P Also, I am sorry I have not update. I have been to busy with other stuff, so I am sorry. I also want to start warning you that some of my stuff my not be as good as my earlier stuff, but I will try my best to make them as good. Why? Because people are actually liking my story! haha. Anyways, I just want to say thank you so much for those who review and favorited this story. I am not going to Hiatus because of you all.**

**-passes out chips-**

**So where were we???**

* * *

I checked my watch. It was a quarter till 4. "Freddie, love, we have to meet Hermione, Ron and Harry and Cho at the Three Broomsticks"

"You do know how to ruin the mood" he said as he stood up and stretched.

"Thanks for the compliment" I said as I stood up as well. We walked arm in arm to the Three Broomsticks. Ten minutes later we were sitting down across from Hermione and Ron.

"Hi guys" said Harry as he sat next to Ron. He didn't seem so pleased.

"Where's Cho?" I asked. He looked at me, as if he really didn't want to talk about it.

"We had a row. We went to Madam Puddifoots and we really didn't have much to talk about. Then she wanted to talk about Cedric and the day he died, and I really didn't' want to talk about it. I told her and she got mad. I checked my watch and saw that we had ten minutes before and I told her that if she wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks because I had to meet Hermione here and she got much more madder, as if Hermione was my other date" he said.

"You should have mentioned all of us mate" Ron said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I didn't think you would have made it, and Fred and Persephone had other plans as well" Harry said.

"Let's just forget about. First of all, Cho shouldn't be talking about Cedric to Harry. HE SAW HIM GET KILLED! Is she that bloody stupid?" I said.

"I agree with Seffy, mates. I mean, I understand that she hasn't gotten over Cedric but it seemed like she just wanted to date you so that you can tell her in detailed how Cedric died" said Fred as he put his arm around me.

"Anyways, Harry, I talked with Luna's father and Rita Skeeter, " said Hermione. Harry, Ron and Fred made a face. I just looked at them like if they were, or are weird. "We are going public. I want you to tell the entire world what happened that night"

"Hermione," said Harry.

Before he could open his mouth, I said "Harry, that is a really good idea. I mean, that's a good way to get people to be in our side. It can be really good"

"And think of how mad the fat lad… I mean Umbridge is going to be" said Fred as he began to laugh.

"Fine, I'll do it" he said. We all smiled.

"Alright, she's going to meet us in the Gryffindor common room at midnight tomorrow night" Hermione said.

"Now ladies, gentleman, Ron…." said Fred. "We have a ball to attend to, so lets close this meeting so that we can make it on time"

"Alright," said Harry. "Wait, I don't have a date"

"Oi Ginny!" Fred screamed. Ginny turned around.

"What!?!" she screamed out.

"Do you have a date for the ball?"

"No"

"Fine, your going with Harry" With those words, Ginny got red.

"Uhm, okay?" she said, and before she turned around, I noticed that she had gotten red and that she had a huge smile on her face. I looked at Harry, and he too seemed red.

"Let's go then!" I said as I dragged Fred and Hermione out of there.

An hour and thirty minutes later……………….

Hermione and I had barely gotten out of the bathroom. We started taking out our dresses, the make-up, shoes, hair stuff and the jewelry.

Another thirty minutes, Hermione and I were dressed up ready to go. Hermione was wearing a beautiful, green dress that was a halter, V neck, had sequins and crystal beads on the bodice with slim bodice to hips and expanse skirt, criss cross front strands and it was backless. Her hair was curly and let go, just like last year at the Yule Ball.

I was wearing a baby blue strapless ball gown that was a sparkling beading Satin bodice with sweetheart strapless neckline is decorated with a sparkling beading design and overlaid with tulle draping. My hair was also curly and down, with a beautiful butterfly hair pin.

We walked downstairs together, giggling on how Fred and Ron were going to look like. When we arrived, we noticed that they weren't there. We looked at each other, with confused faces. We walked around the common room, wondering where they could be.

"Look at those sexy men" I heard Lee Jordan say. I look at the stairs, and see Fred, George, Harry and Ron coming down the stairs. I tap Hermione's shoulder and she looks where I was looking at. I really didn't notice anyone except Fred, who looked extremely handsome. He was a white shirt, baby blue tie, black coat, black slacks and blue converse. Good thing that I told him about what color was my dress. Oh, his hair was a mess, but it still went with his look.

To be honest, I could not stop looking at him. He was soon right in front of me.

"Excuse me, I don't want you to think I'm ridiculous or anything, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I just felt like I had to tell you" he said.

I smiled. "I think I can die happy now, cause I've just seen a piece of heaven."

"Shall we Ms. Lune" he said as he grabbed my hand.

"We shall Mr. Weasley" I said as I walked with him. We walked towards the Great Hall, giggling of course.

When we finally arrived, we were in awe. The Great Hall looked beautiful. There were roses, candles and balloons everywhere.

We walked towards a table that was near the dance floor and sat down. Soon, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and George and Katie. We were all enjoying ourselves, and soon enough our food arrived. It was chicken parmesan, a salad, mashed potatoes and broccoli. I ate everything except the salad and the broccoli.

"Wanna dance?" whispered Fred. I nodded yes. He grabbed my hand and we headed to the dance floor. We started to dance, just like normal teenagers did. Soon the band started to play a slow song. Fred looked at me. "Do you mind if we dance to this?"

"Not really" I said as I put my arms around his neck. I felt his arms around my waist. I looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling at me. I began to blush. He smiled at me. I buried my face in his shoulder. He smelled like his aftershave, which I didn't mind one bit. We danced, letting us sway with the rhythm of the music.

We were at this for sometime, and then he let go of my waist. I pull away from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come with me" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I walked behind him, curious about what he was up to.

We arrived at the courtyard. I was in awe. It looked so beautiful. There were roses all over and the fountain was lighting up. I looked up. The sky was clear and I could see the stars twinkling. I looked at the Black Lake. It looked beautiful as it reflected the shine from the moon.

I looked back at Fred. He was standing there, holding a rose.

"Oh my gosh, Fred" I said as I grabbed the rose. I started to blush.

"I wanted to make Valentines Day special for you, since I know how much you hate it" he said as he grabbed my hand.

I looked at him. "Thank you Freddie"

"Your welcome. Seffy, you were the most gorgeous girl in there. When I first saw you when I came down the stairs, I couldn't take my eyes of you, and I still can't"

"Fred, thank you." I replied. I was speechless.

He leaned closer to me, and I felt his soft lips on my cheek. He pulled back. "Happy Valentine's Day Persephone" he whispered. I felt something in my stomach when he told me that.

Before either of us can say something, Snape showed up. "Fifty points off the Gryffindor house. The ball ended ten minutes ago. Get TO BED NOW!" he said as he turned around. I looked at Fred straight in the eyes, and I felt the tingly feeling in my tummy.

We walked in silence back to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there, he wanted to spend time with the guys. I gave him a hug goodnight, bathe everyone else with good-nights and headed upstairs. I changed into my pj's took of the gunky stuff in my hair.

As I laid there in bed, I could not stop thinking of Fred. He was my best friend, the one I couldn't live without. His beautiful brown eyes that shone in the light as he comforted me. His smile that made my day when I was saw him, the smile that was my sunshine to my cloudy day, the smile that can melt ice. His fingertips, the fingertips that soothed me as I cried in his shoulder, his fingertips that I could barely feel, his fingertips that he used to wipe away my tears. His hands that keep me safe and hold me when I need a hug. His body, the body that warmed me when I was cold, when I needed to know that nothing bad would never happen to me and I would always remain safe. But most of all, how even the simplest things that he did, he did it for me, how he is always next to me, making sure I don't fall, how his smell always made me feel sleepy and at peace and how I had never noticed the feeling I had in my tummy when I was near him and it took one stupid holiday to realize it.

Something changed tonight, oh it did.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that something had definitely changed because I dreamt of Fred Weasley, my best friend, the one that was crazy in love with.

* * *

**A/N: So yea, haha. I didn't remember who George was going out, so the name might be wrong. Hahaha. Please Review on how bad I'm doing, or how good I am doing, for tips, suggestions or maybe just to say hi. Please spread the word about my fanfics! I would like more readers!**


	11. Discovery

**_Wow!! I am getting so many reviews. Thank you so much, it completely made my horrible week better. YOU GUYS ARE SO EFFIN AMAZING(:_**

**_All characters except Persephone belong to JKR, and if I was her, I would have made sure that Fred hadn't died, and made Oliver Wood come out more;)_**

**_So, Persephone realized that she was in love with Fred for some time, and she realized it in her least favorite holiday. Wow, is she going to tell him? Dun dun dun._**

**_-passes starbursts around-_**

**_Drum roll please…._**

* * *

I was in History of Magic. Ugh, I was so bored out of my mind. Binns was just repeating what he told us yesterday. I kept telling myself not to fall asleep.

My eyes were closing when I felt Ron punching me. I woke up with a start, dropping my notebook. I looked around, making sure that no one saw. No one did. Most of the class was asleep, except for Hermione, who was whispering with Harry.

I looked at Ron. He moved his eyes to the desk. I looked where he was looking at. It was a note. I opened it and saw that Ron had written on it.

_Hope I didn't wake u up_- Ron

_No, Ron, you didn't. I was just resting my eyes_- me.

_Even when you are writing, I can tell when you are being sarcastic you git_- Ron

_Oh Shut up_- me

_Make me_- Ron

_I am going to Fred to kick your arse_- me

_And of course, make someone else do your dirty work. Lol_- Ron

_Duh, why do you think I hang out with him_- me

_Lol. Have you ever thought of Fred as more than a friend?-_ Ron

I reread what Ron wrote. I didn't know weather I should tell him about my new-found love for Fred. I decided not to, just to make sure it wasn't just the stomach flu.

_No, I haven't. and I won't. Fred and I…. Fred and I are just best friends. He is my best friend, my macaroni to my cheese, my jelly to my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he's like your Harry_- me

_Oh_- Ron

_Why did you ask? Is there a girl that you see more than a friend?-_me

_Yup, its you. I am head over heals over you. You make me smile, and laugh. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I am actually jealous of Fred for hanging out with a girl like you. Persephone Lune, I am completely in love with you.- _Ron

_No really, who is it? - _me

_How do you know its not you-_ Ron

_Because I know you well enough to say that me and you are so not meant to be together Ronald. I love you and all, but just as a bud. Lol. So who is it?- _me

_Oh, well its uhm- _Ron

_Yes…..? Ronald, I am not going to tell her or anyone at that matter- _me

_You'll tell Fred. He is your best friend and neither of you keep secrets from each other_- Ron

_I won't tell Fred. Because I want you to get the girl and because I know Fred will do something. Trust me, I won't tell a soul._- me

_Fine, ill tell you who it is- _Ron

_Then tell me…-_me

_Its Hermione- _Ron

I gasped, and quite loudly to.

"Is there a problem Ms. Lune?" asked Professor Binns.

"Yes, uhm, I did not know that Shakespeare was a wizard!" I said, hoping for it to be a good cover up.

"Ms. Lenu, we are discussing Giant Wars, but please focus in History of Magic" he said. I rethought what I said. Damn. Shakespeare being a wizard was for Literature. I shrugged. Oh, well. I heard Ron sniggering.

"Shut up," I whispered, "Or I will tell Fred about Hermione"

He stopped sniggering.

* * *

During lunch, I was sitting with Ron. Harry had to go talk to Dumbledore and Hermione had, or wanted to go to the library. We were discussing the Quidditch match, and the chances we have on winning since Harry had gotten himself kicked of the team by the bitch, I mean Umbridge.

"You know Ron, if I was the jealous kind of guy, I would be jealous because you are hanging out with my woman" I heard Fred say. I looked up, and there he was. I started to giggle, and rolled my eyes. His woman?

"Fred, I finally found out why you are in love with her so much" said Ron. I looked at him and I started to blush.

"Oh, shut up Ron" I told him.

"Excuse me, you better not be in love with my woman. Actually, I better not see you making moves on my woman" Fred said in a threaten, funny voice as he sat down next to me. I started to laugh. "She is mine, and one day we are going to get married and have twins. There will be many little Fred's and George's running around our future house"

I started to blush more, wondering if he really expect me to marry him one day. I didn't mind that plan at all. But I had to come up with something. "I'm sorry. When were those arrangements made? I have not even recieved my wedding ring yet"

"Oh, well now you know, so don't even bother dating anyone else babe" he said as he gave me a kiss in the cheek. I started to blush even more than before, and when his lips left my cheeks, I could still feel the tingling in the spot he kissed me.

"It's going to be hard Freddie, I mean, there are other fish in the sea that want me" I said as I started to laugh. Fred turned serious and stayed quiet. Ron looked at him and then looked at me.

"It will be hard, especially when me and Seffy sit right next to each other in Binns class, with nothing else to do, we might find out that we love each other" said Ron.

Fred remained quiet.

"Fred, I meant it as a joke, you know that right?" I asked him as I played with his hair.

"I know, I just spaced out for a while" he said, but I knew he was lying right through his teeth.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry that this was sort off a short chapter. I hope you like, read and review please:D Thanks everyone for your reviews, and I am glad that a lot of people like it. You completely made a horrible week much better when I checked my reviews. Thanks! I will try to add another chapter tomorrow due to my incredible happy mood. _**


	12. Umbridge and Fireworks

**_Hola Todos(: Sorry for this long wait for this chapter. I really hope that I still have fans for this story left. I was sort off dissapointed. The previous chapter only got one or two reviews when my other chapters had gotten a alot more. Please please review. It makes me feel good(: Anyways, I hope you like it. _**

**_Hopefully I will post the next chapter sometime this week before I head off for competition._**

* * *

  
There was a huge group gathered around the outside foyer. Fred and I walked towards it, finding Harry, Ron and Hermione standing around a huge crowd.

"Did some really hot supermodels arrive to take hot swimsuit pictures here in Hogwarts?" said Fred. I smacked him.

"Sadly no," answered Ron. Hermione nudged him in the chest.

"Really, what is going on?" I asked.

"Umbridge is firing Professor Trelawney" said Hermione, pointing to the center.

"Wow, that bitch" I said as I moved around to take a look as well.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Trelawney and Umbridge were all outside arguing, letting their voice roam around the school.

"No-no, I'll go Dumbledore! I sh-shall I-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere-"sobbed Trelawney.

"No" said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll" He then turned to look at McGonagall.

"Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?" he asked her.

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyll"

From the crowd, Professor Sprout ran to help Trelawney. They walked back to the castle. Umbridge looked dumbstruck.

"And what are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?" Umbridge asked in a whisper even though it was heard by everyone.

"Oh, that won't be a problem" said Dumbledore all cool. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor"

"You've Found-?" said Umbridge shrilly. "Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-Two…"

"-The ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if- and only if- the headmaster is unable to find one" said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the front doors, and a murmur broke out. The new professor walked in, he was half horse, half human. He was a centaur. Everyone looked at him as the centaur walked into the middle of the crowd. It introduced himself as Firenze.

I looked at Fred, as he looked at me. He started to grin, as if he had something in his mind.

"Fred, don't start" I told him.

He looked at me. "Oh Seffy, what in the world are you talking about" he said trying to conceal that cute smile of his from me. I sighed. Why did I have to fall for a troublemaker?

* * *

I was sitting with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lavender and Parvati discussing about that bitch named Umbridge, as well as Trelawney and Firenze. We soon noticed that we had to head to class, but the good thing was that it wasn't going to be in the North Tower anymore.

When we walked into the new classroom, it seemed like a forest, with a clearing in the middle of the classroom. I was in awe, like the rest of my companions. I went to sit with Ron as Harry went to speak with him. I looked at Ron.

"Don't ask" he said. I looked at Harry walking towards us.

"Old friend?" I asked him. He nodded.

He began talking to us, telling us why the classroom was the way it was, why he was there and began teaching the lesson. I really liked his class. He wasn't like any other teacher, and for sure, nothing like Trelawney. He focused more in astrology, and made Parvati look like an idiot. I wanted to giggle to so hard when he did that, but Ron hit me.

The class ended, and I walked behind Ron and Harry.

"He's not very definite on anything, is he?" asked Ron in a low voice. "I mean, I could do with a few more details about this war we're about to have, couldn't you?"

I nodded.

"But the weird thing was the message he wanted me to tell Hagrid about his attempt not working. I am extremely curious was Hagrid is doing" said Harry.

We headed to Care of Magical Creatures, and once again, Umbridge was there. Harry was trying to tell Hagrid about Firenze's warning. Finally, Harry was able to tell Hagrid, which from my point of view, it seemed like Hagrid was helping Harry. At the same time, Umbridge was yelling at Seamus. I giggled softly.

* * *

OWLs were crawling up fast, and Hermione kept persisting Harry, Ron and me to start worrying about them, and soon enough, teachers were giving us so much stress. Stupid Hannah was the first person to receive a Calming Drought from Madam Pomfrey.

DA meetings were going great. We had finally gotten to the Patronuses. I managed to finally get mine after two meetings. My patronous was a cute penguin. During the meeting, we heard the door open and close. I didn't see anyone and I started to get worried.

We soon saw a house elf, named Dobby, who had something extremely important to tell us. Finally, I knew there was a reason I was nervous. Umbridge caught on to us. She was coming our way. Dobby hurried to us so he would be able to warn us.

"RUN!" screamed Harry. Everyone in that room ran out as fast as they could.

I ran out as fast as I could, catching up with Fred. We soon ended up in the common room. I was breathing heavily and looked around. There were other Gryffindor's catching up in their breath as well, but I saw some few missing.

We all waited in the common room for our fellow Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione entered first. They told us that they hid in the Hufflepuff common room, and when they thought it was safe enough, they ran back here. A few other Gryffindors showed up, telling us their personal story, till finally Harry showed up.

He told us what happened, and that Dumbledore left. We all looked at each other in shock.

"Fuck, that bitch is going to take over Dumbledore's job" I said loudly. Everyone looked at me. "Oh, come on, we all know its true. She has your minister of magic behind her. No offense guys, but your Ministry of Magic is completely stupid" I heard murmurs and saw that people were agreeing with me.

The next morning, Ron and I walked to the Great Hall and saw a new decree. I had been right. She was now Head of Hogwarts. I heard myself groan.

"Fuck my life," I told Ron. He looked at me.

"This sucks" was the only thing he told me. I heard this guy named Ernie talking with Hermione, and for once I heard Hermione talk smack about Umbridge.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-"

"Would you like to finish that sentence Granger?" I heard someone say. We all turned around. It was Malfoy. "I am afraid that I have to dock points a few points form Gryffindor and Hufflepuff"

"You can't take points away from other prefects Malfoy" snapped Ernie.

"Oh I know that, but members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"That WHAT?!?!" I asked.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Lune"

Malfoy told us what exactly it was. I was completely furious with that. Fucking Umbridge. He took off fifty-five points from me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ernie. We ran towards the hourglasses, and soon enough we saw the rubies go up. I was now more furious.

"Noticed, have you?" asked Fred. I turned around, happy that something has gone right since the day started. I ran to his side and hugged him.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty-five points. Each." said Harry, furious and seemed like he wanted to hex someone.

"Yea, Montague tried to do us during break," said George.

"What do you mean 'tried'?" asked Ron quickly.

"He never managed to get all the words out," said Fred. I looked at him. "Due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor. I was shocked and by the look of everyone else, I wasn't the only one.

"But you'll get into terrible trouble" said Hermione.

"Not until Montague reappears and that can take weeks, I dunno where we sent him" said Fred coolly. "Anyways…we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"Have you ever?" I asked them. They looked at me.

"Course we have" said George. "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," said Fred as him and George looked at everyone else.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," said George.

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," said Fred.

"But now?" asked Ron.

"Well now- " said George.

"-what with Dumbledore gone-" said Fred.

"-we reckon a bit of mayhem-" said George.

"-is exactly what our dear new Head deserves-" said Fred.

"You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You will get into a lot of trouble"

"We don't care anymore Hermione, don't you get it. We would walk right out, but we have to get back at Umbridge for Dumbledore. Anyways, if I were all of you, I would walk into the Great Hall so that you lot won't get into trouble" said George.

"What do you mean so we won't get into trouble?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"Don't worry about it. Just move along" said Fred. Ernie mumbled something about unfinished Transfiguration work, and Hermione, Ron and Harry went into the Great Hall. George and Fred started to walk off.

"Fred, a word?" I said. Fred and George looked around. Fred whispered something to George, who nodded and stayed where he was. Fred, in the other hand, walked towards me.

"Please be careful Fred. I don't want you or George to get hurt" I told him, tears falling down my cheeks. Fred wiped them off.

"Don't worry Persephone, everything will be fine. I will make sure George and I are fine. Please be careful. I don't want you to do anything stupid" he said. I hugged him. "You better get into the Great Hall pronto," he whispered in my ear. I let go and walked towards the Great Hall, and on my way I saw Filch taking Harry.

"What happened?" I mouthed to Harry.

"I don't know, I'll tell you guys later" he mouthed back.

I looked at him till they turned the corner. I turned around and walked towards the Great Hall. We finished our meals and headed to charms. As the class ended, we finally saw what Fred and George had planed. There were so many colorful fireworks, and students were throwing their papers in the air, as if it was a festival. Umbridge asked Flitwick to remove them but he replied that he didn't have the authority to and slammed the door in his face. That was priceless.

We soon were in the chaotic Gryffindor common room, as everyone was congratulating Fred and George. Hermione and I sneaked into the middle, where they were at, and hugged them tightly. Fred started to blush when I gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"They were beautiful" I whispered into his ear. He smiled. "I'll let you enjoy your moment" I added. I walked away.

"I am feeling a bit rebellious" I heard Hermione say.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I think we should take a small break, we deserve it anyways having to deal with the old lag" she said as she put her stuff into her bag and started to play with her cat.

I looked at everyone. I was in shock, but didn't mind one bit.

"I have a feeling this is just the beginning" I said.

* * *

  
**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Hehe, please review. You know you want to buddies(: Even if it says hi, its still good. Oh, please read my other story, A Little Not To Over You. It's a Harry Potter fanfiction of a character named Eloise Midgen who was mentioned in the books, but we don't know much about it. Please, Please read it(: And if you want for me to read your story/fanfiction, please send me a review telling me to read it, and I will gladly read and review(:_**


	13. RIP

**_Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been so busy, but that doesn't excuse me. I had writers block, but I had to post up another chapter because I cannot let the fans of this story down. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for my misspellings and grammer mistakes(:_**

* * *

Harry was telling us why he wasn't taking Oclcumency anymore. He and Hermione were arguing, and I saw Ron rolled his eyes. I remained quiet, thinking of a conversation I had with a certain 7th year Gryffindor with red hair and went by the name of Fred Weasley.

They continued discussing about it till Fred arrived. He sat down next to me, putting his arm around me. We started to talk about the most random of things, and I started to giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"I am sorry to interrupt your little moment" I hear McGonagall say. I turned and looked at her, blushing madly because she thought we were having a moment.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't take long.

"I need to speak with you," she said. I looked at her face, and I suddenly knew that something was wrong. I stood up. I was about to say good-bye but McGonagall interrupted me.

"I think that Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger accompany us as well" she added. They all got up and we all followed McGonagall into her office, wondering what is was all about.

"Ms. Lune, I would take a seat if I were you" she said as she gestured to the chair. I sat down, looking rather confused.

"Ms. Lune, I am sorry to tell you that the Dark Lord has killed your parents" said Professor McGonagall. She continued to talk, but I didn't hear her. I covered my face with my hands, wiping all the tears falling from my eyes. I could feel my own heart break into two. They were my parents, the once who raised me, the ones who made me. My own parents, killed by the Dark Lord. If I ever felt hatred for anyone, it would be nothing compared to the hatred I suddenly had for Voldemort. He killed my parents, ruining my life, ruining the lives of other innocent people. My parents didn't have to be killed.

I felt an arm around me. I took my hands off my face and looked up, seeing Fred. He was crying as well.

"I would suggest for one of you to stay with Ms. Lune for the remainder of the day. I cannot have all of you missing class, so please choose one" said McGonagall as she looked at everyone.

"I think Fred should stay for her" mumbled Ron. I turned around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione crying as well. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement with what Ron had said.

"Mr. Weasley, you will be excused for the rest of the day. Please escort Ms. Lune to the common room" she said. She looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You three, let me write you a pass so you won't get into trouble when you get into class"

Fred and I walked off to the common room, his arm around me, not saying a word. We arrived to the portrait and he said the password. We walked in, and sat down on one of the sofas closest to the fireplace.

I started to cry even more. My parents were dead, and I knew there wasn't anything I could do. But why me? Why my parents? I needed them the most, and he killed them. I wailed, and put my face on Fred's chest. I could feel him patting my head smoothly as I cried, and cried.

"Fred, why me? Why did he have to kill my parents?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"Because he doesn't care for anyone except himself, he doesn't care that he is hurting people" he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled at him, more tears falling from my eyes. He said a spell and a box of tissues appeared. I grabbed one and used it to blow my nose.

"Freddie, what am I supposed to do know? Where will I live when I am not in Hogwarts? What is going to happen to me?" I asked him.

"I don't know Persephone. I don't know. Maybe if I can speak to McGonagall and Dumbledore, you can stay with us" he said as he wiped my tears. I grabbed his hand.

"Do you.." I sobbed. "think it would be okay?" I blew my nose again.

"Yea, what happened to your parents was just a horrible tragedy that didn't need to happen. I doubt my parents would mind that you were with us. I just don't want you to be alone. I know that no one in our family will ever love you as much as your parents did, but we do love you"

I began to sob more. I smiled.

"Thanks Fred" I told him as I laid down, putting my head on his lap. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to people murmuring. I sat up and looked all around me. The entire Gryffindor population was looking at me, each one dressed in black, holding a candle.

"Persephone, we are extremely sorry about your parents" said Hermione as she sat down next to me and made all the tissues around me disappear. Lavender stood in front of me, and said a spell I didn't recognize, and walked back to her spot.

"What was that for?" I asked her hoping she didn't do anything to me.

"You looked like a complete mess, and I didn't want you to look like a mess when you walked around. Now no matter how much you cry, you won't look bad" she mumbled.

"Thanks Lavender." I told her, smiling at the kind gesture she made.

I stood up, Fred helping me keep my balance. I looked at everyone.

"Come with me," I heard Fred whisper in my ear. I followed him, as everyone moved so that I can walk through. He led me to a desk, that was covered with a black drape, and a picture of my parents that I had on my bedside-table. I was in awe. There were candles and flowers all around the picture.

I turned around and looked at everyone, and started to cry.

"W-wow, thank-you" I sobbed loudly. "f-for doing t-this for m-me, and my p-p-parents" I sobbed once again, grabbing a tissue out of my pocket and blowing my nose.

Fred and George put their arm around me.

"Everyone raise your candle" said George as he and everyone else in the room did the exact same thing.

"This is for the remembrance of Emily and Jonathon Lune, who were killed by no one other than the Dark Lord. May there soul rest in peace, and may Persephone be helped through this horrible ordeal. The Dark Lord doesn't understand love, but we do, and until we relinquish the Dark Lord, we must stay together, love each other and remember that anyone of us can be next. But this is for Emily and Jonathon Lune, may you rest in peace!" said Fred.

"May they rest in peace" I said as I blew my nose into another tissue.

"May they rest in peace" I heard all the Gryffindors say.

"Alright everyone let's go" I heard George say. I looked at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I asked Professor McGonagall if we can use the back of the classroom and she said yes" said George. I followed them, barely able to walk, dizzy from today's events.

We arrived in the classroom, and I noticed that all of the professors, except Umbridge, were there, holding candles. I saw other students, and they too were wearing all black, holding candles. No Slytherins were there, and neither was Hannah. Justin saw me and walked towards me.

"I am sorry for you loss Persephone" he said as he hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Thank you Justin"

Other people came to me, telling me the same thing. I knew that this wouldn't help console the separation of the houses, but we all had something in common. No matter who we are, no matter what house, the Dark Lord can ruin your life, without a simple warning.

"To Emily and Jonathon Lune" said George as he raised his candle once again. Everyone repeated what he said, raised his candles. Each one went to leave it next to another portrait I use to have inside my trunk. I noticed that many people also put flowers, stuffed animals and posters that said 'RIP' I started to cry. Everything seemed so unreal, something out of a story. I started to feel much more dizzier.

"Are you okay?" mumbled Fred.

"Yea, I am. I just can't believe it" I mumbled back. "Life has changed for me, in a way I never expected"

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Remeber, all characters except Persephone belong to JKR3 Please review so that I know I still have fans in this story! _**


	14. Swamped

**Wow, I am really dissapointed. I have to many people favoriting/story alerting this story and yet, I only got two reviews. I mean really? It won't take that much time just click a button and at least typing :) or :(. If you review my story, I also review yours as well. Many of you know that. Please Review, it does mean the world to me, especially because I will be attending a college creative writing class and I need to know if I am good or not.**

**In other hand, I am doing quite well, and I have so much to add this story, good and bad! So please review so that I can add so much shiz to this story:P And thanks to those who added my story to their favorites and story alerting(:**

**Disclaimer: HP Characters=JKR(: Persephone=Kay Lune [Me]**

* * *

I woke-up from my sleep, hoping it was all a dream, that my parents were still alive. I looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning, and it was Saturday. I closed my eyes. It wasn't a dream. I got up and dressed into some jeans, a lose fitting t-shirt and my converse. I looked in the mirror. I was a complete mess. My hair was bushy and seemed like I hadn't brushed it in a week, my eyes were red and puffy. I can even see some dried drool on my chin. I saw Lavender coming in and I asked her to use that spell to make me look decent on me. She waved her wand and I looked in the mirror once again. I looked decent.

I walked downstairs, hoping for it to be empty. It was, except for Fred who was looking at the fireplace.

"Morning Fred" I said as I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Morning to you as well my chocolate muffin" he said as he put his arm around me. I smiled.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No"

"Let's go. You still might be in grief but you still have to eat" he said as she stood up.

"No, I don't feel like eating"

"Persephone, you are going to go eat. Even if it's a piece of fruit or toast or yogurt"

"Fine, just to make you happy" I grunted.

"Its not to make me happy, but to keep you healthy" he said as we started to walk into the Great Hall for breakfast.

We remained quiet. I really wasn't in the mood to talk. I had so much misses work, and then with the Dark Lord killing my parents and leaving me by myself for the rest of my life. We arrived at the Great Hall, and I grabbed a bit of strawberry yogurt and ate it. I watched Fred eat his food silently.

* * *

It had been a month since my parents' death. I was a complete wreck due to the stress and grievances. I did not care though. I just wanted to get this over with so then I can go visit my parents' graves.

I walked to the bulletin board, wondering what was going on. I was missing out on so much stuff, and I had to get back to my ordinary school routine. I found a notice that concerned me: McGonagall was going to be talking to every fifth year about Careers. I grabbed some pamphlets.

Later on that day, I was looking at the pamphlets when I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking behind me. I turned around to hear what they were talking about.

Fred and George appeared and started to talk to us. I knew that Harry wanted to talk to his godfather Sirius, but I really didn't expect for him to break the rules like Fred and George would.

"Harry, you can get in extreme trouble" said Hermione, giving him a really mean look at him.

"Harry, I agree with Hermione. You don't know what Umbridge would do if you break into her office" I said.

"What do you think Ron?" asked Ron. He looked at each one of us.

"I dunno. If Harry wants to do it, its up to him isn't it?" he said as he looked away from me and Hermione.

"Spoken like a true friend and Weasley" said Fred. I looked at him. I did not want Harry to get into trouble.

They started to make plans, and I walked away. I did not need much more stress and crazy things going in my life, which I could barely handle. I walked to a sofa and lied down.

The next day, I was walking in the halls when I see Ginny leaning against wall. I looked at her, wondering if they were working on the plan. I looked at her curiously, and she nodded, as she could read my mind. I kept walking until I heard Umbridge yelling. I crept around the corner, looking at the sight.

"So you think its amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" asked Umbridge.

"Pretty amusing, yea" said Fred as he looked at her, with no fear at all. I smiled.

"I've got the form, Headmistress and I've got the whips waiting….Oh, let me do it now…" said Flitch.

"Very good, Argus. You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school" said Umbridge as she pointed at Fred and George. Fred and George then looked at each other and smiled.

"You know what?" asked Fred as he looked at Umbridge. "I don't think we care"

"No we don't" said George as he to looked at her.

They looked at each other once more.

"George, I think we've outgrown full-time education" said Fred as he began to laugh.

"I was thinking the same exact thing" said George.

"Time to test our talents?" asked Fred.

"Definitely" laughed George.

"Accio Brooms" said Fred and George in unison. I heard the brooms swoop past me and towards the twins. The brooms landed right in front of them and Fred and George quickly got on.

"We won't be seeing you around" said George as he started to laugh.

"Yea, don't bother to keep in touch" begged Fred. I looked around, and noticed that there was a crowd looking at the scene.

"Stop them!" screamed Umbridge, but Fred and George were to fast for her and the Inquisitorial Squad. As the twins flew by, I saw that Fred noticed me and turned around and flew towards me. His face was next to mine.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Be careful please. Take care Seffy, I will see you in the summer when you spend it with us" he said as he gave me a kiss in the cheek. He started to fly back as Draco ran. I placed my leg out and he tripped over it.

"Malfoy watch where your going" I told him with a smirk. He looked at me and turned around mad.

I watched as Fred and George flew around the corridor throwing fireworks into the air. I was proud of them, and sad. I lost my best friend, and I had to wait till the summer to see him. I turned to look at Umbridge, and she looked at me as well.

"What the hell are you looking at?" bitched Umbridge.

"At your fucking fat face" I screamed out.

"Detention, young lady" she said. I placed my leg out once more, and Umbridge fell.

"What where your big fat leg is placing" I said as I started to laugh.

She looked at me, with eyes that seemed to want to kill me.

"Don't even bother trying to hurt me Umbitch" I mocked her. "You and the Minister might be fucking each other but the Minister is still my cousin, and would not be pleased that your hurting his cousin."

She looked at me. "What the heck are you talking about…he is not related to you"

"Oh yes he is, my dad was his uncle, which makes the minister my cousin. He and I may not get along but he knows that he will get into trouble with the family if he lets any bad thing happen to me" I gloated at her. "You can even floo him for all I care"

She looked at me once again, stood up and left, grunting as she walked off.

* * *

It was the last game of the Quidditch season. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. I knew that Ron was nervous, but he seemed quite positive. Harry and Hermione were next to me, cheering Ron on. I soon felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned to look and saw that Hermione wanted to tell me something.

"Hagrid wants us to go with him, so lets go" she whispered. I looked at her, and then to Ron.

"I think I should stay here, just in case the game finishes early, I can distract Ron from knowing that you and Harry missed the game, plus I can tell you what happened" I told her. Hermione nodded her head, and stood up. Harry looked at me, and I nodded. He stood up as well and followed Hermione and Hagrid.

Ron let one goal in, but after that, he kept saving the goals, one after another. I kept screaming, and soon enough, Ginny had caught the Snitch!

I ran towards the field and hugged Ron.

"CONGRATS RON!!!!!!!" I screamed as I hugged him tightly. Ginny gave him the trophy and we let go. Then I remembered the chant the Slytherins had come up with for Ron.

"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King" I started to chant. Everyone started to look at me. I, of course changed it. "He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King! Weasley can save anything, He never leaves a single ring, That's why the Gryffindors all sing: Weasley is our King"

I started to chant once again, and more people began to chant it with me, and soon enough, the entire Gryffindor population started to chant. I started to laugh, and Ron looked at me.

"This is the first time I hear you laugh, ya know. I missed your laugh" Ron told me.

I looked at him, smiling. Then I thought to myself, it had been a long time since I had actually laughed and smiled. I looked at him, and heard the chant.

"It's because Weasley is our King" I said as I hugged him once again. We walked towards the common room, with all the Gryffindors behind us, chanting the song. I saw Ron and Hermione and ran towards them.

"We won" I told them as I hugged them. They stared at me.

"We heard from the chants," said Hermione as she began to laugh.

"And we see you are smiling and laughing as well. We miss that you" said Harry.

"I heard" I said as I began to laugh.

We all walked together to the common room as I told them play by play of what had happened, and after that they told me about Gawp. Oh gosh. We were honestly up to our necks with trouble.


	15. Dark Lord and OWLS

**Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews and story alerting. But I honestly prefer reviews;) Anyways, you guys are freaking awesome!**

**Disclaimer: All characters, except Persephone, belong to JKR.**

* * *

The next day, Ron was extremely popular, and he seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. Harry, Hermione didn't say anything, we just let him enjoy his time.

We were all sitting down on a table. Harry was copying Hermione's notes, Hermione was working on Ancient Runes work, I was re-writing my literature essay and Ron kept gloating on and on about the game.

"But you saw her chuck her broom away when she got back to the ground, didn't you?" asked Ron as he played with his quill. I looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Well, actually….no Ron. Hagrid wanted to speak with all of us" said Hermione as she looked down.

"W-what? But you knew about the game" Ron stated as he put down the quill and stared at all of us.

"Persephone stayed behind to tell us the play-by-play" mumbled Harry. "I'm sorry mate, but Hagrid really needed to talk to us"

"W-well, what did he tell you that was so important" said Ron, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice.

"Hermione, Harry, you two can tell him. I am not exactly good with details" I said scratched some of the mistakes from my essay. Hermione and Harry began to tell Ron everything about Gawp, Hagird's half-brother.

* * *

The sun was shining really bright, which meant one thing. It was June, the day that we will be taking our O.L.W examinations. I was extremely nervous. I had been studying the arse off. I actually needed a calming drought from Madam Pomfrey, two weeks ago. I got up, changed into my school uniform. I walked by myself to the Great Hall.

As I was eating, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville sat around me. None of us spoke, all of us worrying about the Charms exam. I didn't eat much, just a piece of toast and an apple. I looked to my left, where Fred usually sat. I wished that he was here, wishing me good luck. I sighed. No matter how much I wished, he wouldn't magically appear.

The bell rang and we walked towards class. Around nine, we were called out into the Great Hall. I was extremely nervous. I sat down on of the many little tables that replaced the four long tables. Everyone was sitting down and McGonagall said that we may begin.

I turned my test around. The question was "Is there a countercharm for Hiccups? If so, what is the spell?" I looked up, and looked back at my test. I grabbed my quill and began to write.

* * *

It was time for our practical portion of the charms exam, and I was extremely nervous. I had to change levitate a wine glass, make a teacup do cartwheels and change the color of a cat. After I finished, I thought I did quite magnificent, except that the cat was supposed to be changed into red, but I changed into more of a red-orange. Other than that, I think I did well.

* * *

I finished History of Magic. I thought I did quite good. I was extremely happy. As I was walking towards the common room, I saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I looked at them, debating if I should go to them or not. They seemed as if they had too much in their plate. I kept walking until I heard my name. I turned around and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron running towards me.

"Voldemort has Sirius" whispered Harry.

"WHAT!?!?! Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw him in my dream"

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I grabbed my wand.

We walked to an empty classroom, where Ron, Hermione and Harry yelled at each other. I remained quiet, not wanting to get into the middle of this, especially because I was getting a bit confused on their adventures.

Ginny and Luna walked in, and Hermione got an idea. We would all serve as lookout and distractions while Harry talked to Sirius.

I ran with Ron, trying to find Umbridge and tell her what Peeves was doing. We soon found her talking with Draco, Goyle and Flitch. I ran towards her.

"Umbi-Umbridge, Peeves is causing havoc in the first floor" I said as I hoped that she would believe me.

"Is that so?" asked Umbridge as she smiled. I looked at her as if she was insane. "Get them boys" she added. I felt someone grab my by the neck.

"I demand you to let me go" I scoffed.

"Hm, I don't think so Lune" my holder said in a low-scratchy voice that I immediately knew as Malfoy.

"Malfoy, you are a complete arse. You know that right?"

"Thanks for the flattery, but that isn't going to help you" he said as he began to laugh.

We arrived in Umbridge's office. I noticed that everyone had gotten caught, even Neville, who wasn't on the actual plan.

Snape arrived and Harry told him that Sirius was taken, of course using a secret code. Snape was our only hope, and that arse failed us. I shook our head.

"Since none of you want to tell me who Harry was talk to, I am going to force it out of you with the simple Cruciatus curse. It is ministry work" she said as she began to laugh.

"That's illegal" whimpered Hermione. Umbridge walked towards her and slapped her across the face. Hermione turned to look at her. "This is my school, and I could whatever I want"

"Leave her alone you fat bitch!" I screamed at her. I was not going down without a fight.

"I-I think that it is time to tell her" whimpered Hermione.

We all looked at her, and it finally hit me.

"Harry was trying to talk to Dumbledore" I said boldly. Umbridge looked at me.

"So you DO know where Dumbledore is?" she asked as she grinned.

"Nope, we looked everywhere he could be, and we didn't find him. We wanted to tell him that the weapon is ready" I said. I looked at Hermione who winked at me.

"What weapon?" Umbridge asked as she looked at me and Hermione curiously, wondering to believe us or not.

"A weapon that we were…" said Hermione as Umbridge interrupted her.

"that you were going to use against the ministry?"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Show me to this weapon"

"I am not going to take everyone here"

"We are going by our conditions"

"Fine, invite everyone for all I-I care. I ho-hope that they all use it a-gainst you, every-everyone in Hogwarts, using the we-weapon against y-ou" sobbed Hermione. Umbridge stood there in shock.

"Fine, Granger, Lune and Potter, lead the way. Rest of you, make sure no one leaves this room" said Umbridge as she grabbed her wand and followed us.

We walked into the forest. Hermione and I lead the way, smiling. Harry ran to catch up to us.

"Are we taking her to Gawp?" whispered Harry. Hermione and I nodded. "Haha, she won't what hit her"

We walked towards the Forbidden Forest, and after twenty minutes of walking in there, a herd of centaurs showed up. They began to tell us stuff, and we tried to make them listen, but Umbridge attacked them. They took her off, but because we bough here, some centaurs wanted to punish us as well. Gawp arrived, scaring them all away. We walked back into a clearing and saw Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny.

"So, are we leaving?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but how are we leaving?" asked Harry.

"We can fly" said Luna.

"We, as in Persephone, Hermione, Ron and I yes, you lot will stay here" said Harry. The arguments began until thestrals appeared. I looked at all of them. I wanted to go, I really did.

"You all can go" I said as I took a step back. They all looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel in place of going to do this. Plus, someone has to take care of this school"

Everyone looked at me, and then to each other.

"Persephone, are you sure?" asked Harry as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I politely removed it.

"Go on and save Sirius!" I screamed. "I need to make sure that no Slytherins are causing havoc" I began to run back to the castle.

* * *

I walked towards the Great Hall, and saw that he Slytherins had already taken control. I walked in.

"EVERYONE WHO WAS PART OF DUMBELDORE'S ARMY, CAN YOU PLEASE RUN OVER HERE. WE HAVE SOME IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO, WELL EXCEPT THE TRADER!" I yelled. Immediately I was surrounded by people.

"Alright guys, Slytherins have taken control. Malfoy and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad is in Umbridge's office. Angelina, Katie, Lee, Alicia follow me. Rest of you, get everyone else into their common rooms, and head on an patrol the corridors. I have a feeling that all the Slytherins are out" I said as I began to run to Umbridge's room, followed by Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee.

We saw all of the Inquisitorial Squad, free of all the hexes that Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville placed on them. I also saw my wand.

"Lee, Accio my wand" I whispered. He nodded, and said the spell non-verbally. It quickly landed in his hand and gave it to me.

"Hi Malfoy" I said as I smiled.

"Lune, I am part of the Inquisitorial Squad. I can do whatever I please"

"Over my dead body" I said as I spat right in his face.

"Petrificus Totalus" I heard myself yell. Angelina, Lee, Alicia and Katie did the same. All the Slytherins were in a body bind.

"Don't have the guts to kill me, I see" Malfoy said as he tried to move. I laughed.

"No, but can say that you owe your life to a Gryffindor" I said.

* * *

The D.A took could care of Hogwarts, as the teachers helped us at all. It was nighttime, and the teachers and ghosts decided to let the D.A go to bed. I arrived in the dormitory with Lavender and Parvati. We fell went to our bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up, sore and hungry. I walked by myself to the Great Hall. I walked in and saw Hermione. I sat down next to her. I looked at her once again.

"HERMIONE!" I screamed as I hugged her tightly.

"I see you were asleep. Do we have a story to tell you!" she said as she let go of me.

"The same thing here" I said as I let go.

Hermione was eating her French toast, and I was reading the Prophet version of what happened yesterday.

"Persephone, we need to go visit Harry and Ron" said Hermione as she stood up. I nodded, and stood up as well. We walked silently towards the Madam Pomfrey. Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville were talking to each other. I went and sat down on a chair next to Harry, showing him the Prophet. He didn't seem so pleased.

They all began talking as I looked at them. They kept on talking and I let them talk. I really wasn't in the mood to talk. I felt so empty. Don't get me wrong, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville were amazing friends, but no one could be my Fred.

Harry decided that he wanted to go see Hagrid, and no one else wanted or was able to go.

"I'll go" I said as I stood up with Harry.

"Alright," he said. He told me much more in detail of what happened. I nodded here and there, but I really wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry Harry, I thought I would want to go to Hagird's but I don't. I'll go to the Owlery. I'll see you later" I told him as he waved good-bye.

I walked towards the Owlery and climbed the stairs. I went in and saw Harry's owl. I pet it with my finger, as the owl closed his eyes. I began to giggle. I walked back to the stairs, and sat on the very top one. I started to cry. None of this felt right. I shouldn't be alone here. I should be with Fred, enjoying his last days of Hogwarts. I should be visiting my parents first, then head to the burrow. I let everything out that I had been holding in.

After an hour, I checked my watch. It was eight in the afternoon. I decided to skip the feast. I walked back to the common room, and straight to my bed, where I had a dream of Fred and my parents.

* * *

We were in the compartment. I was helping Ginny do a quiz from the Quibbler. Harry and Ron came in laughing. I started to look at them.

"What happened?" I asked,

"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle tried to attack me, but he did it in front of a compartment full of old D.A. members, so with mixed spells, they ended up as slugs" said Harry as he and Ron started to laugh harder.

Ginny and I giggled. Hermione just smiled. Harry sat down next to me and Neville and Ron sat down next to Hermione and Ginny.

"Look Harry" said Ron as he looked at the window. Cho and that trai-Marietta. Harry looked at her and I saw her look at him, and she blushed and kept walking.

"So I am guessing you and her haven't made up?" asked Hermione.

"Nope" said Harry.

"Well, I heard she's with someone now" said Hermione.

"You're well out of it mate, I mean she's pretty and all but you want someone much cheerful than her" said Ron. "Who is she with anyways?"

"Michael Corner" said Ginny. We all looked at her.

"Ginny, I thought you and him…" I said.

"He wasn't pleased that we beat him in Quidditch, that he turned into an arse. I ditch him and he went to comfort Cho" said Ginny.

"I told you he was an idiot" said Ron. "I hope you choose someone much better"

"Is Dean Thomas better?" asked Ginny.

"WHAT?!?!" screamed Ron. We all burst out laughing. Oh Ron.

* * *

We arrived at the platform, and Ginny and I crossed the barrier. I saw this lady called Tonks, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, George and oh my gosh Fred.

"FRED!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I dropped all my stuff and ran to him. He put his arm out, and I slowed down.

"Sorry, I will not be giving you tight hugs. This suit is made of the finest dragon leather" he said as he smiled. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Shut up Fred" I said as I hugged him tightly. I felt his arms around my waist, and I felt my heart hurting, and the good kind. I sighed. I missed the feeling I had when I was in his arms.

We separated, and we walked over to gather all my stuff that I had dropped. We put every thing in the trolley and walked back to the clan. I hugged every single one of them. I then hugged and said good-bye to Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"Are you ready to go to your new home Persephone?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"No, I am not ready, but I am ready to continue with my life" I said as I sighed. Fred looked at me and smiled. He knew that I was still in grievance, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from enjoying life.

* * *

**Click on the button below this please(:**

|  
v


	16. Twined

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! It completely made me smile after this stressful couple of months. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Remember, Read and Review. I will review one of your stories if you review mine(: Whoop. **

**Back to the story......**

* * *

I woke up with a jump. I looked around my surroundings, nothing seemed familiar to me. This wasn't my room. I started to feel a little ditzy and my head was completely spinning to fast. I saw Ginny on the other bed. I took deep breaths, in and out. I then started to remember that I was now living with the Weasley family. I went to the bathroom, hoping to take a nice cold shower to calm me down.

When I came back, I saw that Ginny wasn't in her bed anymore. I put my stuff on my trunk and headed downstairs, trying to find her. But something caught my attention, the delicious smell of French toast. I decided that Ginny could wait. I was starving, so I walked to the kitchen. When I walked in, I saw Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley enjoying their breakfast.

"Good Morning Persephone" said Mrs. Weasley as she placed a plate, a cup, and eating utensils next to Ron. She then placed two slices of French toast on the place. She motioned me to sit down.

"Morning Ms. Weasley" I said as I went to sit down next to Ron. "Morning Ron, Gin, Mr. Weasley" I added. I stretched my arms and covered my mouth as I yawned. I began pouring my cup with milk, when I see Fred and George walk in.

"Hi Fred, George" I said as I covered my mouth to yawn again.

"I see you are too tired to attack me" said Fred as he and George began to laugh.

"Oh, shut up" I said as I started to cut the French toast.

George sat next to Ginny and Fred sat next to me. We kept bumping shoulders, and we couldn't help but laugh. I looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley staring at me, but smiling. I started to blush.

"So Seffy, how was your first night at the Weasley house?" asked Fred as he took a piece of my French toast away.

"It was nice," I said as I took my piece back.

"Persephone, we have good news" said Mr. Weasley. I looked at him. "We have been renovating Fred and George's room, and now it is your room."

I squealed of happiness. I stood up quickly and ran to hug Mr. Weasley and then ran to hug Mrs. Weasley. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much" I said as I began to tear.

"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Fred.

"You lot have your flats" said Mrs. Weasley as she continued to hug me and played with my hair. We let go and I went to sit down.

"But..its..our room" said George as he pouted. I looked at Ginny and winked at her. She smiled.

"F-fine, y-you can h-h-have them" I mumbled as I began to cry. "I-I just d-don't want t-to b-be an in-intrusion"

Fred and George looked at me, wondering to believe it or not. I began to cry more and covered my face with my hands.

"We are sorry Persephone" they said in unison. "We didn't mean to make you cry"

I stopped crying. "Alright!" I said as I wiped of my tears and began to finish my French toast. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley began to giggle. I just smiled.

"You are so mean. We actually felt bad because we thought that you were actually crying" said George.

"I'm sorry, its just that….well, I don't know. But it is okay for me to keep your room? You guys can hide LEGAL stuff in their and go in whenever you want, unless the door is lock" I said. They looked at each other.

"Deal" they said.

Rest of breakfast was made of small talk, and soon Bill and Charlie showed up. We stayed in the table so long, that we even ate lunch without knowing the time. Soon we finished our lunch as well.

"Don't you boys have to go to work?" asked Mrs. Weasley to the twins. They shook their head no.

"We wanted to spend time with family" said Fred.

"We can't do that anymore?" asked George.

"First of all, no you don't. Mates, you lot just want to take a personal day off. Second of all, Fred just wants to be here because Persephone is here" said Charlie. I looked down to hide my blushing.

"That is so not true" said Fred. "Persephone and I will be spending lots of time together this summer, so there's no point of losing one day of work for her."

I looked up and stared at Fred. He was red from his ears, which made him look so cute. I had the strong urge to giggle.

"Sure Fred. Is that why you are getting red?" asked Bill.

"Stop it Bill. Leave him alone" said Mrs. Weasley as she playfully hit her son. The weird thing was that she was smiling the whole time.

"So yea….awkward" I said as I stood up. "Thank you for the breakfast and lunch Mrs. Weasley. I feel like taking a walk, getting to know my surroundings before I have another panic attack like this morning"

"Alright dear, go along" she said as she waved her wand and my part of the table was cleared.

I walked outside, and it felt nice having the sun hit my body. I felt so warm. I continued to walk and I saw a little path between the trees. I looked around, and walked on the path. After a few minutes, I arrived at this clearing. It was surrounded by trees and flowers, and there was a pond in the middle of it. I smiled. It seemed so peaceful. I sat down under a tree and just began to thought.

I was in a middle of daydream that included me and Fred confessing our love to each other, and then we were leaning in to kiss…..

"I see you found my secret hiding spot" said Fred. I took a hard deep breath in, and I felt my heart beating much more faster than it already was. "I didn't mean to startle you" he added.

I looked at him. "Oh, its fine. I was just thinking"

"Thinking of what?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Everything and nothing" I said.

"Hmm, okay" he said. "I would really like a little more details"

"Parents. You. Your family. Friends" I said as I put my head on his shoulder, and started to cry.

"It's okay. Don't cry Seffy. This place is too romantic to have a beautiful girl like you cry" said Fred as he put his arm around me. We didn't say much after that. I started to feel a little dizzy once again due to Fred's smell. It was completely weird how I was thinking of him, and he shows up. I started to think of my previous daydream, and I felt my eyes slowly closing…

"Uhm, Fred. Persephone" I heard Ron say. I got up and noticed that I had fallen asleep, IN FRED'S ARMS! I started to smile, but I saw Ron giving me a curious face.

I looked at Fred, trying to avoid Ron's eyes. "Freddie, Freddie" I said. He wouldn't wake up. I smacked him across the face, playfully. He started to open his eyes.

"Hey sexy" he mumbled as he stretched.

"Hi gorgeous" said Ron as he looked at Fred and me. Fred looked startled as he looked at Ron. I think Fred though that we were alone.

"Shut up Ron" said Fred as we stood up.

"Dinner time" said Ron as he started to walk up the path.

Fred and I looked at each other, and then I turned away. I could feel myself blushing. We just stood there for a while.

"We should be heading back to the house" said Fred as he grabbed a hold of my hand. I looked at him.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all" I said as I began to smile. From the corner of my eyes, I also saw him smile.

We walked towards the Weasley house, holding hands, with our fingers twined together. When we walked in, everyone stared to look at us. We quickly let go of our hands and sat on the two empty seats, which were across from each other.

Bill and Charlie began to snicker as Fred passed them, and Ginny was looking at me with a 'What happened' face. I shrugged, sat on the chair and began to eat.

"So Persephone, a letter came for you" said Mrs. Weasley. I looked at her. No one knew that I was here, so it must be from Hermione, Harry, Neville or Luna.

As if she read my mind, she shook her head no. Who could have sent me a letter?

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR(: Persephone belongs to me.  
Cliffhanger....dun dun dun. Hehe.  
**

Click the button;


	17. The Letter

**Hey Everyone! Sorry that I have taken so long updating this story. I've been so busy with school and school activities. I am sorry, but I am glad for the reviews, tips and story favoriting and alerting. It means a lot. I hope you all like this chapter. I kinda have to get used to writing fanfics but I have many good plans for this story!**

**Hope you all read and enjoy. Please do not forget to review!  
-passes lemonade around-  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked upstairs, wondering who would send me a letter. No one knew I was here other than Luna, Hermione and Harry. I finally reached my room where I found the letter sitting on my bed, begging for me to read it. I grabbed it and I felt shivers go up and down my body.

I took a deep breath and opened it. After a couple of seconds later, I opened the letter. I looked at it. I heard a door open and turned around to see Fred.

"Who's it from Seffy?" he asked as he sat on my bed. I sat down next to him.

"I don't know," I told him. I gave him the letter for him to read, well the little there was.

"What the hell? Who wants to meet you at Diagon Alley and why?" asked Fred as he gave me back my letter.

"It's Harry. He wants us to hang out before he has to come here," I said in my extremely sarcastic voice. Fred made a face at me.

"Your fucking stupid," he told me. "Are you gonna go?"

"Yes"

"I'm going with you"

"It says not to take anyone you dimwit!"

"You're the dimwit if you think I am going to let you go by yourself"

"Fine, you can go"

"What about us?" asked Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Fred.

"Five minutes ago," replied Hermione.

"Alright. You lot can go. But how are we all supposed to get to Diagon Alley? There's six of us." I said as I stood up.

"Floo Powder stupid," said Ron. I looked at all of them.

"We must not be seen and your mom better not find out about this. Just say it's from….." I paused. I had nothing.

"Your ex-boyfriend Jonathon!" giggled Hermione. Fred did a double take at that. I gave Hermione death glares. I had not told Fred of Jonathon.

"Alright then! It's a plan!" said Ron. Everyone nodded in agreement, including Fred. But I knew Fred well. He just agreed to make everyone leave and be able to talk to me about Jonathon.

Fred walked towards the window, and stood there. Hermione mouthed me a sorry, and I nodded my head okay. It wasn't her fault. I should have been honest since the beginning.

I looked down and heard Fred's steps as he got closer to me. But I did not look up. I did not want to see the disappointment in his eyes that I have not told him everything as he had.

"Who's Jonathon?" mumbled Fred as he sat next to me. I faced to look at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I knew I had to tell him now because I could not bear breaking his heart nor mine.

"Jonathon was an ex-boyfriend of mine back in France. I caught up with him exactly when I got back to Beauxbatons. I was still depressed because of Seamus but super glad because he was my bestest friend in the entire world,"

I looked at Fred. He looked at me and stood up. He began to pace around my room.

"We soon ended up confessing our love to each other. He told me that he loved me and I told him that I love him. We dated the entire summer till October…."

"So you lied to me about not being kissed?" said Fred as he made a fist.

"No, I did not lie to you. We never did kiss," I replied hoping for Fred to believe me. "Anyways, we tried the long distance relationship but he broke it up because we were just too far away."

"I flirted with some other guy's girlfriend. I don't know if that is acceptable back in France but here, we call that a slut," said Fred. With that, he turned around and left my room, slamming the door behind him.

I sat there in disbelief. He had called me a slut. I began to cry. Fred was the one who began the flirting. It was his fault, not mine. I should not be the one feeling like shit.

The next morning I woke up to a wet pillow, and a stuffy nose. I stood up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I came back, I saw Hermione sitting on my bed.

"I'm so sorry Persephone! I thought he knew!" said Hermione. I looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay Hermione. He was bound to find out soon," I replied. I looked at her and she still looked guilty. "Honestly Hermione. I am okay. It's not like you did it on purpose. Just forget about it. Why don't we go eat breakfast?"

I grabbed her arm and we both walked downstairs in silence. When we finally reached the table, Hermione left me to sit next to Ron which made me sit next to Fred. I sighed. As I sat down, Fred stood up, excusing himself from the table.

I looked at the breakfast plate Mrs. Weasley had given to me. I played around with my food, but I was in no mood to eat.

"When are Bill and Charlie coming over?" I asked. Percy was banned from the house for betraying the family.

"Two weeks from now. He has big news to tell us," said Mrs. Weasley as she drank her coffee. "So who was the letter from?"

I tried to smile and pretend that I actually knew who it was from. "It was from an old boyfriend of mine. But doesn't matter. I threw it away. I really don't want to walk down that road again."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement as if she understood. I love Mrs. Weasley so much, but she really didn't understand. She doesn't understand that I don't know who the letter is actually from, how much I am in love with her son, how much my heart is broken, and how I am supposed to live without my parents.

I took a small sip from my apple juice when I hear Fred's voice.

"Mum, I'll be at the pond. Please make sure no one disturbs me. _No one" _he said as he left outside. I turned around and watched him walked towards the pond, our secret place. I could remember that day when I discovered the pond. I can also hear my heart breaking.

* * *

It was Thursday, the day before Friday. I was nervous and scared. But there was no way on this earth that I was going to show it. Fred and I haven't talked since that day but I wasn't going to let that ruin our plan.

It was three a.m. and I was sitting down on the floor with Hermione and Ginny. I was awaiting Ron and Harry. I really did not count on Fred coming but I really hoped he did come.

I heard the door open and I quickly turned to see who it was. It was just Ron and Harry. They both smiled.

"Fred will be here in a while. He went to get some pumpkin juice," whispered Harry. I was relieved when I heard that. He would be in the plan, and I immediately felt safer.

I heard the door open once more and I turned around to see Fred nodding his head at me. I smiled but he didn't return it.

He sat across from me. I took out the map to Diagon Alley.

"Wait," whispered Fred. We all looked at him wondering what was up "George is comi…" Fred was interrupted by George who was walking in with his wand.

George sat next to me and we whispered all of our plans. There was nothing that was going to stop us. We were in it and whoever send me that letter knew where I was and there was no way I was endangering the Weasley family, Hermione and Harry.

"Alright guys…this is what we are going to do….." whispered Fred and George and they took out their wands.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All Characters=JKR(: Persephone, Jonathon=Kay Lune :)**


	18. Honest Mistake

**I only received two reviews, which made me sad, but I got a lot of people adding the story into their favorites so that made me glad. I hope you all enjoy. I lost a whole night of not-needed sleep for this story. :)**

* * *

The day had arrived. I was nervous. It wasn't the plan that was getting my nervous. It was more of endangering the people I love. I walked around my room, taking deep breaths and letting them go. My palms were sweaty. I felt like vomiting. I was just a huge mess. I knew the plan was going to work. It had to work. I hoped it work. I was a mess.

"Hey Persephone," I heard Hermione say. I turned to look at her and Ginny. "Ready?"

I nodded my head. This was the most ready I was going to be. I took a deep breath, let it go and grabbed my wand. I walked behind them, having a random conversation, making it seem like we were up to nothing when we could be risking our lives.

We walked towards the kitchen, and ate. "So are you kids ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley. We all looked at her, wondering if she knew about our plan. "Fred and George are already at Diagon Alley and I don't want you guys to wonder around the streets by yourselves."

"Yes we are," said Harry. "Thank you for brunch Mrs. Weasley." Everyone repeated what Harry had said.

We walked towards the fireplace. Harry grabbed some Floo powder, and yelled "Diagon Alley." I repeated the process after he had disappeared.

I was not a huge fan of Floo powder so when I arrived, I landed on my butt. It was painful, but I had other things to worry about.

Harry and I waited for everyone to arrive. When they did, we walked towards Fred and George's store, where we would wait till it was time for our plan. I walked in first, and wow, was I in love. Everywhere there were toys, jokes and pranks. "Alright guys," I told them. They all turned around to look at me. "We have to meet the this person at 6 pm, which means that we have to be set by 5:30. So, lets all meet here by 5:25?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

I walked around the place, in awe of all the wonderful things the boys had created. I always knew these boys were smart, but they just did not like school. I giggled. I was looking at flowers that change color depending on your mood. I smiled.

"Follow me," I heard someone whisper to my ear. I turned around and saw Fred, who had a really serious face. "Alright," I responded putting the flowers back where they were.

I followed him to their flat that was above the store. He was holding my hand, so I would not get lost among the customers. We came to these stairs, and he told me to go first. I walked up, step by step, wondering why Fred wanted to see me. I came up to a door, and looked down at Fred, who nodded yes. I opened the door and came into this surprisingly clean living room. I walked towards the sofa and sat down.

I looked around the place as Fred went to pour some apple juice into a cup. There were pictures everywhere. The one that caught my eye was one from Valentine's Day when we were supposed to be alone. He was holding my hands and we were too close to each other, just staring to each other's eyes. I smiled.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," said Fred as he handed me the cup and sat down. I took a sip from the cup, not knowing what to say. "Fred, I don't see why you had to overreact."

Fred stood up and walked around the living room. "I know, I know. I just hated that you did not bother to tell me that piece of information. I thought we were close."

I put the cup on the coffee table. "Fred, I'm sorry too, but there was a reason why I did not tell you. I did not want to hurt you. Plus that relationship does not mean anything to me. By the time that I met you, I knew he was cheating on me, and that he was going to break up with me, so I was just waiting for him to grow the balls and do it."

Fred looked at me. "I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't Fred. You didn't give much time to explain. I wanted to tell you so bad, but I couldn't. I felt like an idiot. I felt betrayed. Then you called me a slut. Do you think it's nice to be called a slut? I have cried myself to sleep ever since that night." I began to feel tears rolling down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

We remained quite for a while, neither knew what to say next. Fred then walked towards me and grabbed my wrist with one his hands. With his other hand, he wiped my tears away. I pulled away from his hand and hugged him, placing my arms around his neck. He quickly placed his arms around my waist, pulling me much closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear.

"It's okay" I responded. I looked up to face him, and he looked down at me. He was leaning in, as I bit my lips, awaiting for the moment we both have been waiting for. Before our lips could even touch, we heard someone walk in. We quickly separated.

"Did I interrupted something?" asked George.

"No," said Fred. "But what do you want?"

"It's time."

Fred and I looked at each other. I began to get worried, as if he knew what I was thinking, he gave me a kiss in the cheek. "Everything will be fine." I smiled, and we both followed George, ready to get our plan into action, and see what the person wants from me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JKR except Persephone and the plot.**


	19. Believe

**This chapter was short, and not one of my best work. But I'm on vacation in Mexico right now and due to the hurricane, I may not be able to update for some time.**

**But I wanted the you all to get something so I updated. :)**

**Thank you everyone single one of you who reviewed. That made my day. Especially bluebookbutterfly who gave me some good writing tips.**

**Have a chocolate chip cookie everyone!**

**-passes chocolate chip cookies around-**

* * *

Diagon Alley was empty. There were witches and wizards running, as if they knew something was going to occur. None of them stopped to say hi, nor did they acknowledge the other witches and wizards. Paper balls rumbled around the street, as if looking for shelter. The stores had their windows boarded up, as if wood would be able to protect their stores. The day even encourage the creepiness by having dark gray clouds not allow the sun to shine.

I was freaked out of my mind. I have come so close to backing out, but Fred, who was under Harry's invisibility cloak, whispered to me that I shouldn't. He promised me that nothing would happen to me. I hoped the plan worked. Fred would be under the invisibility cloak, so he could be very near me just in case.

Everyone else were hiding, or in disguise. Harry and Hermione were in disguise, using some of Fred and George's jokes. They used the Hair Hat, which changed the color of their hair and the Face-Mask which change the appearance of the face. Hermione had black hair, and her face was unrecognizable. I couldn't even recognize her when I first saw her. Harry had blonde hair and brown eyes. We couldn't cover the scar so we covered it with make-up. They were hidden around the corner.

George and Ron were back in the shop, as if nothing was up. But they would keep an eye out just in case something went wrong, not that we planned that something would go wrong.

It was time.

I stood there for almost five minutes. I was getting impatient. I heard some pops, but didn't think much of it. Finally I heard someone calling my name, and I saw someone walking towards me. He was wearing a cloak over his head, and covered his face very well.

"Persephone?" the person asked me.

I nodded in agreement. I was too scared to speak.

"Stay away from the Weasley family. You are just going to endanger them." He then pushed me towards the wall, with his wand to my neck. I closed my eyes, afraid to look. I could feel sweat pouring down my face. "Can your simple mind comprehend that?"

I pushed the person away from me with all the force I had. "Why don't you man up and show me who you really are? Afraid?"

The person began to laugh. "You really want to know who I am? Fine." He took off his cloak, and I immediately knew who he was, and I could hear Fred gasp as well.

"What's it to you if I stay with the Weasley family?"

"Just leave them alone. You have no business with them. You are a home wrecker!" He then pulled out his wand. "Let me show you what's going to happen,"

But before he could do anything, I saw Fred tackle him to the floor. He placed his arm on his throat, and had his wand on his face.

"Fred, don't do anything. Let Harry and Hermione get here. Then we can think of what do with HIM." I pleaded.

The guy laughed. "They aren't coming. I stunned them." He then began to smile.

Fred spat in his face, and was about to cast a spell when the guy says, "Remember what I told you. Stay away from the Weasley family, you little home wrecker, or you will pay." He then disapparated.

Fred stood-up in disbelief, but before he could say anything, I grabbed him and ran towards where Harry and Hermione were. They stood there. "Come on Fred. I can't do magic yet."

Fred ran towards me, and waved his wand. Harry and Hermione began to move. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You guys were stunned."

"Really? I thought it was just Harry to hit me by accident."

"Come on. You will never believe who it was. Let's go back to the shop."

We all walked towards the shop without saying a word. We had finally arrived, and Fred closed down the shop. We walked upstairs to their flat, and sat on his orange sofa. I cannot believe how happy I am too see the boys' flat, even though it was quite messy and disorganized.

I began to tell them the story, with every detail. They remained quite, gasping at all the right moments.

"So he just disapparate but before he did, he called me a home wrecker." I said as I blew on a tissue. No one said a word.

"At least you are save, and nothing happened to us. I just wonder why he doesn't want you near the Weasleys…." said Hermione.

"I just can't believe Percy did all of that," added Harry. We all agreed. It was very un-Percy Weasley like.

* * *

**Hope you all sorta like it. Please Review. :)**

**Visit my blog: .com/ [unless you are a Twilight fan, I advise you not to enter. I have respect for Twilight fans but blah, I detest Twilight very much.]**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns characters except Persephone.**


	20. Like and Heartbreak

**Sorry about the last chapter. I know it was not one of my best works. But I tried and that is what matters. I hope you guys like this one. Please please review, even if you didn't like it.**

* * *

The summer passed quickly. Very quickly. It was already the day before we headed back to Hogwarts. The gang was outside, except for me and Fred. We were talking and laughing. I was lying down on my bed, having my head hanging from the edge while Fred was sitting on the floor near my head.

"Freddie, I'm going to miss you very much."

Fred began to laugh. "Seffy, I'm going to miss you more."

We stayed quiet. My heart was pounding fast. He turned to look at me and smiled. He then stood up and walked towards the window. I followed him and stood behind him. I hugged him from behind and put my head on his back. I could feel Fred turn around and hug me back.

I look up at him, smiling. He stared into my eyes, as if looking for something. I tip-toed so I could be face-to-face to him, and kiss him. My heart was pounding as hard as a drum, but I didn't care. His lips were very moist, and very soft. After a few minutes, Fred pulled away.

"What's wrong Fred?" I asked him, thinking if I was a bad kisser.

"I can't do this Seffy" he replied and ran out of my room. I stayed there, looking at my door, praying that it was just a joke. After a few minutes, I realized it was no joke. I walked towards my bed and laid down on the bed. I grabbed the picture frame on my bedside table and threw it against the wall. I placed my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning was very hectic. Everyone was running up and down the stairs. I had packed yesterday morning, and my trunk was already in the car. I ate my breakfast quietly, especially because Fred was also in the table. I could feel his stare, but I tried very hard not to look at him.

"Kids, to the car now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "I'll pass out the lunches in the car!"

I grabbed my plate and walked over to the sink. I quickly washed it and dried it. I was drying my hands with the towel when Fred walked over to me. "Persephone, try to move on from me."

I looked at him in disbelief, but answered as if nothing was wrong. "It's not like I have another choice do I?"

"You just don't under-"

"Save it." I walked away and had almost made it to the door till Fred grabbed my arm.

"Be careful. Please. I don't want nothing bad to happen to you."

I scoffed. "Whatever."

"Trust me, I do." was the last thing I heard him say. I walked towards the car, trying to hold back my tears. There was no way that I was going to cry. I didn't want anyone to be worrying, and with the Percy Weasley incident, I did not need more people worrying about me.

On the Hogwarts Express, I was alone with Harry in the compartment while Ron and Hermione had a prefect meeting. Harry was beating me in Exploding Snap.

"What happened between you and Fred?" he asked. I looked at him, wondering how he knew. "I over-heard your….discussion this morning."

"Oh, I don't know. I kissed him yesterday, and he kissed me back, but then he just left. Then this morning discussion…I just don't know Harry."

"You aren't the only one with Weasley trouble…" said Harry as he stared at the compartment door window. There I saw Ginny.

"You like Ginny?" I asked surprisingly. I was surprised that I had never noticed it before.

"Yes. Don't tell no one. Please. Especially…."

"-Fred?"

"Ron."

"Don't worry Harry, I won't tell anyone. Trust me."

"I do."

At that moment, Hermione and Ron entered the compartment smiling and laughing. After we had settled down in our compartment, we heard a knock. It was a girl we had never seen.

"Hi Harry. I'm Romilda Vane." she said as she batted her eyes as if she was trying to take something out of her eyes. Hermione and I looked at each other and began to laugh very loud. The chick looked at us and made a face at us. Ron and Harry looked at us and smiled.

"Harry, if you like want, you can like come sit me and my friends. These people seem like really rude" she said as she gave us a death glare. Hermione and I laughed even harder.

"Like oh my gosh. She like thinks we are like so rude," I managed to say while trying not to laugh.

"Like right? Like we are like his best friends" giggled Hermione.

"Like we aren't rude. Like it's not like my problem we like have an annoying guest who really like shouldn't like be here." I said.

"Like she should like leave,"

"Like NO ONE like wants her here," said Ginny as she squeezed between Romilda and her clones. Romilda made a face at us and left. We all laughed very hard.

"So Ginny, why are you here?" asked Ron.

Ginny gave Ron a death glare. "Someone wants to meet with you, Harry. I was asked to take you to him. He is a new professor. He says that you might be there till we get to the castle."

Harry made a face but agreed to go. We all waved good-bye to him, and I winked at Harry, who made a face at me.

I then felt Ron and Hermione staring at me. I looked at them, and saw that they were staring at me. "Yes?"

"What happened between you and Fred?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded his head. I told them the story.

"What a bloody arse! Well, you are better off without him…" said Ron. I smiled.

"Whatever. Let's just forget about him."

We ended up talking and laughing. We saw the castle coming up so Ron left the compartment to go change while me and Hermione quickly changed. He came back in while I was brushing my hair.

"Let the new term begin" I said.

"Agreed" said Ron and Hermione in unison.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

**If you read, review.**

**:)**


	21. Not Worth It

**Hey guys, Kay Lune here. I just want to say I am very sorry for not updating this story. I got writers block, then I got senior stress and then I got senioritis (the inflamation of the senior laziness). I just want to say thank you for everyone who liked the story and reviewed. This story is not my best, but I am trying to get into the hang of it again so just give me time. I hope you kinda sorta at least like this chapter. Please review guys; I would lovee it.**

* * *

It has been one months, three week, four days and three hours since I have last talked to Mr. Fred Weasley. Not that I was counting days anyways. Lots of things happened during this time from Harry earning himself a few stupid admirers, his crush on Ginny, Lavender's obvious crush on Ron, Hermione's obvious jealousy and a few other drama related stuff.

Oh, and the group has been arguing about a book that Harry found in the potions room.

"Harry, you do not know who is behind that book! You need to return it," said Hermione as she tried to pull the book away.

"Hermione, chill. It's not like I am pouring out my soul to it. This is not Lord Voldemort," Ron said as he continued to eat.

I stayed out of it. Lately, I have not been myself. Hermione says I am still in love. I believe it. But I know I have to move on. Good thing that Halloween was just this weekend.

"Ron, you never did tell us what Harry did to you this morning…" said Hermione.

"Huh, oh right. I woke up with my feet in the air and my head like a foot off the bed," said Ron as he filled his plate with more eggs. "Can you believe that git? He thought it was funny."

"Did you use the Levcorpus charm? Back at my old school, that was quite common," I said as I refilled by goblet with apple juice.

"Yes 'mam. You have to admit Ron that if I had used that charm on someone else, you would have laughed,"

"Stupid git. Why the hell did you get Quidditch captain again?"

"Har Har. Shut the fuck up Ron," laughed Harry.

"Harry, language! They are little kids here," giggle Hermione.

"Yes Harry, we do not want the little children re-learn things," I snorted.

"Yes because it would be such a horrible thing!" said Ron as he burped.

We all began to laugh.

A few days later, it was finally Halloween, which mean Hogsmeade trip. We passed Filch's stupid sensors that are supposed to stop thing from leaving out the castle. Stupid? Yes.

It was cold, snowing and windy. Not a good combo. I pulled my scarf over my neck, and took out my gloves from my pockets. Hermione, Ron and Harry talked, and I just listened and followed. I was not much of a talker today. When we arrived to Zonkos, it was boarded up.

"Honeydukes?" I asked.

"Yes pleaseeee!" said Ron as he put his arm around me. "I am so freaking cold and I need some warmth."

"To Honeydukes then!" giggled Hermione.

"Harry, m'boy! How are you?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Professor Slughorn put his arm around an uncomfortable Harry. I felt bad for Harry. Slughorn just asked him why he has not been attending his little get-togethers. Harry and Slughorn talked about those so-called get together. I saw Ron look a bit moody. I grabbed his wrist and he turned to stare at me. I smiled at him which reminded me of Fred so much.

We were walking back to the castle, and it seemed that no one had fun. Ron was fuming from Slughorn's get togethers, Harry was mad because Mundungus stole items from Sirius, I mean Harry's home, and Hermione was annoyed that Ron and Harry were mad.

I was thinking of how today pretty much sucked, when I hear someone scream. I look up and Katie Bell was hovering 6 feet above us. "Guys, stay here," said Harry as he ran to get help.

Harry and Hagrid arrived just when Katie let out a high pitch cry that sounded like dying cats with high pitch voices and as she fell on top of us. Hagrid picked up her up while Harry carried something in the scarf. We ran towards school, in which Professor McGonagall spotted us. Hagrid took Katie to Madam Pomfrey while me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leanne had to go to McGonagall's office.

"Potter, what's in the scarf?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry looked at the scarf. "Oh, it's the necklace Katie touched professor."

"Oh dear. Take that to Professor Snape please. Do not touch it and please come back quickly so you can tell me what exactly happened."

Harry took off at a quick pace, making sure that the necklace did not touch him. When he came back, we began to tell Professor McGonagall what happened. Then Harry spoke up.

"I think it was Malfoy," he said as Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. I stayed quiet, looking down. I did not feel as good and I think Professor McGonagall saw that.

"Ms. Lune, I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey. You are very pale and I think you are in shock,"

I stood up and left.

I woke up with a major headache in my dorm. I do not know how I got there nor do I want to know. I check my watch. It's Sunday. I quickly changed out of my pajamas, grabbed my book bag and left to the library. Today, I just wanted to spend the day alone, from all this commotion. Being good friends with the golden trio is hard work.


	22. First Kisses Deux

**Due to the last sucky chapter I wrote, I decided to give you all a present which is a whole new chapter. :) I hope you all like it, and please please do review. :D**

* * *

Herbology is not my best subject. In fact, I did not even bother to sit next to Harry, Hermione and Ron so that I can pick up my grade in the class. But I felt guilty, so I sat in front of them, next to Neville, who was a genius in Herbology. I have even heard Hermione ask Neville for help.

Anyways, I had finally gotten my first pod, which smelled pretty gross as much as it looked pretty gross. I hear bits and pieces of Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's conversation, and I intrude here and there until a comment was made.

"Slug Club," said Ron with a huge grin in his face. "Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug-"

"We are allowed to bring guests," said Hermione who began to blush. "I WAS going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother."

At this, Harry started to look as if it was awkward for him, and I know this because I kind of felt awkward as well.

"You were going to ask me?" asked Ron with his lop-sided shy grin.

"Yes. But obviously if you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen…."

"No I wouldn't."

Crash!

We all looked Harry who had dropped a pot to the floor. With that, it awoke Ron and Hermione, who probably realized they were not the only people in the room. They turned a light red. I just hope that it does not cause problems.

The week passed by pretty quickly. I was reading a book when Harry walks into the common room followed by a very angry Ginny and Ron.

"Ronald, it's none of your business who I snog!" yelled Ginny as she began to climb the stairs.

"That's what-" Ron managed to say before Harry covered his mouth.

"Not worth it man," he said.

"What happened?" I asked as I placed my book on the coffee table.

"Ron and I saw Ginny and Dean in a very tangled position, if you know what I mean," said Harry as he sat down next to me.

"As in they were snogging?" I asked.

"That git! How dare he snog my sister?" spat Ron.

"Ron, they are going out. You can't blame them. At least you did not catch them in another predicament…"

Ron began to turn red. "I'm going to sleep. Night."

"I'll see you later Persephone," said Harry as he too went up the stairs.

I grabbed my book and continued to read on. I did not noticed anything that was going on. In what felt like forever, I look up and notice that I was the only one in the common room.

"Great" I murmured.

At that, I hear heavy footsteps coming down the staircase. I began to get a bit worried, wondering who is up this late at night.

"Hey Persephone," I heard Ron say as he stepped out of the staircase.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"It's always you or Hermione who stays up the latest. But Hermione finished today's homework yesterday so it had to be you."

"Ahhh, okay."

Ron then walked towards the sofa that I was sitting on and sits next to me. He places his arm around me, but in a friendly way. "I was such a stupid git today," he said.

"You mean yesterday. It's past midnight," I said trying to hold my giggle.

"Whatever. Point is that I was just a bit jealous that my little sister was getting more action that I was. I am so behind from everyone else. Harry has kissed Cho Chang, Hermione has kissed Viktor Krum, Ginny has kissed Dean and you have kissed Fred-Shit I should have not said that…"

"Ron, it's okay. Anyways, getting a kiss is not a race. Everyone gets it at different times,"

"I just want to get it over it, knowing that I never have to worry about it-WAIT I have an awesome idea but-"

"Ron, I am not going to kiss you"

"Why not?"

"I am in love with your older brother. It would just be weird."

"Please. One kiss."

"Ron-"

"Persephone, please. I really really need this! You have no idea,"

"Fine Ron. But don't tell anyone." At that I turned around to face Ron, who looked so much like Fred. The red hair, the brown eyes and his freckles and his baby-soft hands. I placed my hands on his face and leaned in. I placed my forehead on his and I could feel his minty breath on my face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

I then placed my lips on his, and kissed him lightly. He placed his arms around my waist, as I entangled my hands in his hair. He was then pushing me down to the sofa while deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue eager to enter my mouth, and I let him. How nice it felt kissing my redhead, how it felt to be in his arms once again, how nice it felt to kiss Fred.

"Fred" I moaned into his mouth. I then felt him pull away. I opened my eyes and saw that I was not kissing Fred, but it was Ron.

"You just called me Fred," he said.

"Ron, you look so much like Fred! Can you blame me for thinking that?"

"No it's not that. I just never realized how in love you were with him."

I felt myself blush. "I am, am I?"

Ron smiled. "Thanks. I think I had enough practice. Persephone, you are the greatest, and chill, I won't tell anyone."

"Night Ron!"

"Night!"

I saw Ron climb back up the stairs. "I feel like a Weasley slut. Even though I have only kissed two Weasleys, I feel like that's more than most people," I mumbled.

I grabbed my book and walked back towards my dormitory. I quickly fell asleep, and dreamt of a certain red head who was not Ron Weasley.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, :D**


	23. Happy Endings

**Hey guys. Kay Lune here. Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. I am now a current college student so I have lots of work to do. This will be my second or third to last chapter. This story has helped me become a better writer and I want to thank all the people who began with Persephone since the beginning. I hope you guys all review. Furthermore, click on my profile to follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr.  
-passes cookies around-  
Enjoy. **

* * *

Time had passed. Katie Bell had made a small recovery. Ron was now hooking up with Lavender Brown and then he got attacked by enchanted birds by Hermione. Harry was fawning over Ginny. Me? I lacked sleep. My eye bags showed it. No one was entirely happy. Life sucked.

Christmas was three weeks away. I really dreaded going back to the burrow, especially after the whole Fred thing. I have had many dreams of him—night dreams, night mares and day dreams. Even though I dreaded going to the Burrow, I felt that Christmas had to run and get here now. If not, someone will lose it and that person could be me or Hermione. It was not worth the stress everyone was dealing with.

"Hermione, did you get the prompt for Potions? I could have sworn I had it with me," I said as I went through all my books and my bag's pockets, making sure I did not skip anything.

"Yes I did. Here, I'm done with it anyways," she said as she handed me her scroll. I grabbed it from her and took out a new scroll and a new quill. I began to write about the prompt, which was something simple on how animal hair affects the polyjuice potion.

"Do you think that Ron and Lavender will last?" I heard Hermione ask. I looked up at her staring at Ron and Lavender looking a bit too cozy. To be honest, I couldn't even tell whose hand was whose.

"To be honest….no," I said. "All they do is snog. It's really quite sickening. No relationship can last with just snogging. There has to be communication and true feelings. Ron is only with her because he thinks he doesn't stand a chance with you." I then turned to look at Hermione who look as if she was about to cry. "Like I said, it will not last. Just forgive him or Mrs. Weasley will be angry at you for letting that into the family."

Hermione turned away from the couple and looked at me wondering if I was serious. I smiled at her, reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks Persephone. You are such a sweetheart. So what about you and Fred?" she asked as she watched me write my essay. I looked up at her as I began to nibble on the quill. "We haven't talked. He hasn't sent even sent me an owl."

"Guys are just arses," said Hermione.

"Amen sistah."

Hermione and I looked at each other and smiled as we grabbed our stuff and walked to our dormitory. We didn't say anything as we were both lost in our own thoughts. I couldn't believe that I still had these feeling for Fred. I usually get over people quickly, but I guess I truly love the guy.

Three weeks passed and I was sitting in a compartment with Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. As we were playing an awkward game of Exploding Snap, I saw Ron staring at the compartment door window. I followed his eye trail and realized that icky Lavender was there fogging up the windows. Everyone turned around to stare as Lavender drew a heart with 'L&R' in the middle. I heard Hermione pretend to throw up.

"Oh god," whispered Ron as he began to turn bright red. Hermione began to laugh, cruelly. She was still mad at Ron and has not talked to him in a long time. Ron gave Hermione the evil eye as she gave him an evil smirk.

"Guys, we are here," I said as I grabbed my backpack from the top shelf. Everyone else began to grab their stuff. I began to feel all nervous and vommity. I was scared on seeing him.

As we got off the train, I saw that it was just Mr. Weasley. I smiled knowing that I still had some time to mentally prepare myself—or so I kept telling myself.

Once we got to the Weasley home, I knew that things were going to be extremely awkward and I could tell simply by looking at Mrs. Weasley's face as well as the seating chart she made. I would be far away from Fred as Hermione would be far away from Ron. Surprisingly, I was sitting next to Ron and Hermione next to Fred.

After dinner, Hermione and I walked towards my room. I thought it would be fair because she was more my friend that Ginny's. As she closed the door, she sighed heavily. "STUPID STUPID BOYS."

I looked at her in shock. Never had I ever heard her say something like that. "Hm, interesting choice in words." We began to laugh and we changed into our PJs. I had an extra bed set up in my room so I got to sleep my original bed as Hermione slept in the other bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling dehydrated. I quietly walked to the kitchen. As I walked in, I saw Fred standing over the sink drinking water. I quietly walked backwards which was going great till I bumped into the cabinets and my elbow knocked down a plastic cup. I saw Fred jump and he turned around. My heart stopped at that moment.

We stood there facing each other for what felt forever. He then began to walk towards me, walking faster for each step he took. Out of nowhere, he was in front of me. He then placed both of his hands on top of the counter, leaving me jailed in between his strong arms. He then leaned in and kissed me. As fast as he had kissed me, he pulled back. I tiptoed and placed my lips on his. He then placed his arms around my waist as I placed my arms around his neck, closing any space that was left between us.

After a few hours, or more realistically, a few minutes, he pulled away. "I love you Persephone. I was so stupid for not telling you how I truly felt. All these months without you, without any form of contact from you was killing me. I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. I couldn't sleep without dreaming of you. I couldn't do anything without thinking about you. I love you!"

I began to tear up. "Fred, I love you-" I managed to say before Fred kissed me once more. Happy endings do exist.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
